¿En qué momento me fijé en ti?
by mimipurity
Summary: Él era todo lo que jamás me fijaría... Ella era todo lo que aborrecía en una mujer... Él era indiferente y reservado... Ella era superficial y caprichosa... Él me quitó el aliento... Ella me confundió... MIMATO
1. Introducción

_"Él, era todo lo que jamás me fijaría. Callado, misterioso, reservado con sus cosas, arrogante, testarudo, frío, indiferente... podría seguir toda la tarde si fuera necesario. Era todo lo contrario a mí... y nunca me molestó que lo fuera. Compartimos casi toda una vida en común, misma escuela, misma preparatoria, mismos amigos, pero nunca logré entablar una conversación decente con él, siempre que abría la boca y se refería a mí terminábamos discutiendo, nunca llamó mi atención conocerlo mejor, solo era una persona más en el mundo que respiraba el mismo aire que yo, a pesar de que lo veía muy a menudo, no despertaba curiosidad por querer acércame a él o quizás querer conocerlo más a fondo. Él y yo venimos de planetas diferentes y que nunca se van a relacionar."_

"Volví hace un año de estados unidos, y era como si nada hubiera cambiado aquí. Ahora estaba a días de comenzar la universidad, ¿y qué mejor? Compartir el mismo cuarto con mi mejor amiga, estudiar lo que realmente me apasiona y conocer chicos, eso era lo mejor de la universidad... apuestos y maduros chicos universitarios.  
Nuestra habitación estaba dentro del campus, por lo que llegar a tiempo a mis clases después de pasar horas y horas arreglándome no sería problema. Si fui la chica más linda y popular de la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria... ¿Por qué no serlo aquí también? Esa idea era lo que más adoraba de llegar a un lugar nuevo."

_"¿Ella? Chillona, infantil, superficial, llorona, fastidiosa... cree que es el centro del universo y toda la atención debe estar puesta en ella. No es que me desagrade, pero no la soporto, no soporto su actitud y su forma de ser, es totalmente contraria a mí. Quizás alguna vez si tuve la intención de ser su amigo, después de todo, se me hacía costumbre verla... Frecuentábamos los mismos lugares, con la misma gente, sería raro que congeniáramos tan poco, después de todo, llevábamos toda una vida conociéndonos, y ese fue el problema, conocerla se me hizo tan molesto que quité esa boba idea de mi mente y seguí con esa fría distancia que nos separaba, no era necesario que en un grupo de amigos todos lo sean, ¿o sí?"_

"La música siempre fue lo mío, desde que mi papá me regaló mi armónica que ese pasatiempos se volvió una pasión. Estoy a punto de comenzar mi segundo año en la universidad de Odaiba donde estudio música, además , con un grupo de amigos tenemos una pequeña banda bastante conocida en la ciudad y nos va muy bien para ser modesto.  
¿Citas? No me llaman la atención... no está dentro de mi lista de intereses, de eso se encarga mi compañero de cuarto, Taichi Kamiya... mi mejor amigo durante largos 15 años... yo soy más bien... reservado y discreto, pasaría todo un día componiendo melodías que ir de farra."


	2. Una chica nueva en el campus

Los rayos del sol rebotaban contra el pavimento, a duras penas abría sus ojos, miró hacia todas partes y notó que se encontraba en la pequeña habitación en la casa de sus tíos, donde vivió todo ese año mientras sus padres seguían en América.

No le disgustaba esa idea, al contrario, era muy acogedor estar allí con su familia, pero no era lo mismo, no eran sus padres, y no sentía la misma libertad que con ellos.  
Se levantó y se dio una pequeña ducha... se miró al espejo y dijo para sí misma _"Hoy es el día_", sonrió una última vez y se cambió de ropa, leggins blancos y un top verde limón, dejó su cabello suelto y se colocó unas sandalias altas del mismo verde. Tomó las maletas que se encontraban apiladas en un rincón, el montón de cajas y de a poco las subió a su coche... ese amado Audi TT rosa descapotable, regalo de sus padres por sus 18 años...  
Se despidió por última vez de sus tíos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mil ilusiones en su corazón para emprender camino hacia su destino, aquel destino que tanto añoró y al fin se hacía realidad... la universidad Central de Odaiba.

Varios kilómetros después y se encontraba allí, suspiró nerviosa y aparcó su coche en el estacionamiento. Sacó un papel de su bolsillo que decía _"Edificio A2, habitación 15"_. Recorrió el campus, grande y verde, como siempre lo soñó, hacia su lado izquierdo, las hermosas y elegantes facultades, en el medio un gran jardín rodeado de bancas, un pequeño lago, y diferentes tiendas, y hacia su lado derecho, varios edificios situados tan armónicamente que se retorció en su interior de la emoción que sentía... Se paró frente a uno algo antiguo de color beige con terminaciones en blanco, entró con el corazón en la mano y se encontró con una recepción increíble, todo era de su más puro estilo, a la moda. Subió las escaleras y se adentró en un gran pasillo donde varias jovencitas se instalaban en sus respectivos cuartos... _"Habitación 15... Aquí es". _Giró la perilla, y una eufórica pelirroja se lanzó a sus brazos.

Sora: ¡Al fin llegaste! (repetía con lágrimas en los ojos)

Mimí: ¡No puedo creer que seamos compañeras de cuarto! (la abrazaba)

Sora: ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¿Hace cuánto no nos veíamos? ¿5 meses? Parecía una eternidad.

Mimí: Pero ahora no nos separaremos más (sonrió)

El cuarto no era la gran maravilla, pero para ellas dos sería perfecto. Dos camas individuales a cada costado con una mesita de noche, en la pared derecha un baño individual, en el fondo un pequeño escritorio con un montón de libros y una gran ventana sobre él, y dos gavetas para la ropa, además de un armario con un enorme espejo a uno de los costados.

Mimí: ¿Crees que toda mi ropa quepa allí? (miró extrañada)

Sora: Claro que sí (sonrió) parecen pequeños pero tienen mucho espacio

Mimí: eso espero (se puso las manos en la cintura)

Sora: ¿Tomaste tus asignaturas ya?

Mimí: ¡Eso era lo que debía hacer ahora! (se llevó las manos a la cabeza)

Sora: (sonrió) Será mejor que te apresures, hoy es el último día

Mimí: ¡Sí! (se miró al espejo) ¿Me veo bien?

Sora: Mimí, irás a tomar tus clases, no a un concurso de modelaje

Mimí: Debe estar lleno de chicos guapos aquí ¡Debo destacar!

Sora: Tu no cambias (rio) cuando vuelvas nos ponemos al tanto ¿Si?

Mimí: Claro que sí amiga (la abrazó)

Tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación, luego sería momento de ordenar y charlar con su mejor amiga, después de todo, aún quedaban un par de días para iniciar las clases.  
Se adentró en el campus hasta llegar a un edificio con la inscripción _"Administración"_ y un montón de gente a sus alrededores y dentro...

Mimí: aquí debe ser...

Entró y un amable muchacho se acercó a ella, le dio un folleto que indicaba las facultades y las clases que impartían y una hoja donde debería solicitar sus asignaturas, sonrió y se acercó a un mesón a analizarlo, debía estudiarlo con detención... Siempre quiso estudiar Cocina, amaba todo lo relacionado con eso, pero habían clases que despertaban todo su interés, asía que tenía que ser cuidadosa.  
Le fue imposible concentrarse, cuando de entre el tumulto de gente una cabellera castaña se acercaba con emoción gritando su nombre. Levantó la mirada, y allí lo vio... Como no reconocerlo.

Mimí: Taichi Kamiya... Cuánto tiempo sin verte (sonrió)

El joven sin preámbulos la tomó entre sus brazos estrechándola y levantándola por los aires.

Tai: Tachikawa no pensé encontrarte tan pronto aquí (la bajó)

Mimí: yo tampoco... ¿Estás inscribiendo tus asignaturas?

Tai: Me conoces bien, sabes que dejo todo para última hora... ¿Sora ya las tomó?

Mimí: (Rodó los ojos) Desde el primer día que está lista con sus clases...

Tai: Me gustaría ser tan responsable como ella... (La miró de pies a cabeza) Hacía tiempo ya no te veía... cuánto ha pasado ¿Un año?

Mimí: Sí. Desde que todos ustedes entraron a la universidad y yo me quedé atrás por ser menor (rio)

Tai: Cuando Sora me dijo que estarías en el mismo campus que nosotros fue inevitable no emocionarme, me alegra que estés aquí

Mimí: ¡A mí también! Los he extrañado un montón...

Tai: No recibí ninguna llamada tuya durante el verano (frunció el ceño)

Mimí: Viaje a América a visitar a mis padres, estuve ausente todos esos meses

Tai: Pero ahora no te despegarás de nosotros, eh (la abrazó por los hombros)

Mimí: ¡Claro que no! ¿Has visto a los muchachos?

Tai: Izumi renta un departamento a unas cuadras de aquí así que lo he visitado un par de veces, Joe... Bueno, tú sabes cómo es él, con sus cursos de verano no sé cómo tiene tiempo para respirar. Con Sora salimos de vez en cuando e Ishida, él es mi compañero de habitación así que es a quién más veo y quisiera no hacerlo (rio)

Mimí: Me lo imagino (rodó los ojos) ¿Por qué no nos reunimos todos esta noche? ¡Tengo muchas ganas de recorrer la ciudad!

Tai: Está bien (sonrió) me pondré en contacto con los muchachos...

La idea de tener a todos sus amigos cerca se le hacía increíble, de hace años que no tenía esa oportunidad, desde que se fue a los estados unidos y volvió hace cerca un año para terminar la escuela aquí que no se sentía tan cerca de todos, aunque cada uno siguió caminos diferentes, siempre era un agrado hacerse el tiempo para reunirse como en los viejos tiempos.

Terminó de llenar la solicitud junto a Kamiya para luego presentarlas a una joven tras un gran mesón, le sonrió a ambos diciéndoles que sus asignaturas estaban inscritas, les dio su horario y se marcharon de allí.  
Kamiya la llevó a conocer el campus, recorrieron las facultades, la cafetería, los campos deportivos, hasta llegar a su lugar favorito... El centro de recreación. Estaba compuesto por varios locales de comida rápida, un café, un bar y un par de tiendas de víveres y artículos varios.

Tai: Bueno, son las 6:45, será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación y yo vuelva a la mía antes de que llegue mi compañero se vuelva loco por el desastre que dejé (se rascó la cabeza nervioso)

Mimí: (rio) está bien, ¿Me llamas luego para decirme donde nos reuniremos?

Tai: Cuenta con eso (le guiñó el ojo)

La llevó a su habitación, se quedó unos minutos hablando con Sora y se fue. Luego de un rato trayendo y trayendo maletas y cajas, tenía ya todo ahí, solo faltaba ordenar...

Mimí: Sora por favor no me hagas hacerlo ahora (hizo un puchero)

Sora: si no ordenamos se nos hará imposible dormir aquí esta noche ¡Está todo desparramado con tus cosas!

Mimí: ¡Esta noche saldremos con los muchachos y no quiero quejas!

Sora: Está bien... Solo porque hace tiempo no nos reunimos todos (rio)

Mimí: Entonces lo mejor será que comencemos a alistarnos, ¡debo lucir divina!

Sora: (rodó los ojos riendo) ¿Prefieres arreglarte tú antes de tener espacio para caminar en esta habitación?

Mimí: ¡Claro que sí! Sé exactamente donde están mis cosas así que no será un problema, mañana habrá tiempo de ordenar

Sora: Como quieras...

Varias horas después, la habitación estaba mucho peor que cuando Mimí trajo sus cosas... ¿Ahora? Toda su ropa estaba repartida en el suelo, en las camas, en los muebles por buscar "el atuendo perfecto" y vaya que sí lo encontró... Unos jeans celestes rasgados, un crop-top de encaje blanco, y unas sandalias altas color blanco, se veía increíble. Sora era más sutil para vestirse, no se preocupaba tanto como Mimí por su apariencia, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera estilo, todo lo que usara se le veía de maravillas y sabía muy bien cómo combinar la ropa, pero esa no era su prioridad como lo era para su amiga. Se colocó unos leggins negros, una camiseta corta color celeste y tenis del mismo color que la camiseta.  
Esperó el llamado del moreno _"A las 21:00 horas nos reuniremos en el antro que queda a 2 cuadras de aquí"._

Luego de eso montaron su coche camino a la diversión.

* * *

Entró a su habitación luego de dejar a la castaña en la de ella, todas sus cosas estaban repartidas en el suelo, tal cual lo dejó antes de salir, con la diferencia que esta vez, un rubio tocando la guitarra estaba sentado en la otra cama.

Tai: ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? (sonrió)

Matt: No lo sé... ¿Media hora?

Tai: ¿Y no ordenaste?

Matt: Claro que sí, guardé todas mis cosas en su lugar, de las tuyas te ocupas tú...

Tai: Vamos Ishida no seas un mal compañero de habitación... (Comenzó a fastidiarlo)

Matt: Kamiya eres un desastre, no entiendo como aún te soporto (sonrió)

Tai: ¡Porque soy tu mejor amigo!

Se acercó al rubio y comenzó a desordenar su cabello mientras con el otro brazo lo afirmaba por el cuello para que no se moviera.

Matt: eres insoportable (rodó los ojos)

Tai: ¿Sabías que Tachikawa está viviendo en el campus?

Sabía que no le interesaría saberlo, ella y el rubio no tenían la mejor relación, pero después de todo, era su amiga, y se le haría frecuente volver a verla.

Matt: ¿Si? ¿Qué estudiará? (Dijo con indiferencia)

Tai: Gastronomía (sonrió)

Matt: ah... que... bien por ella (siguió tocando su guitarra)

Tai: (se sentó en su cama) No entiendo como aún no se llevan bien, frecuentan los mismos lugares como la primaria, la secundaria y la prepa, tienen los mismos amigos en común, ¡la conoces desde siempre! ¿Cómo no puedes tener una conversación decente con ella?

Matt: Porque no es de mi interés, no es que la odie, pero su personalidad es insoportable, es chillona, superficial, altanera, caprichosa... Todo lo que siempre me ha molestado en la gente, además se cree el centro del universo

Tai: Eso es porque no la conoces de verdad, Mimí puede ser todo eso a primera instancia, pero la verdad es muy amable, extrovertida, muy sentimental, preocupada y muy linda con todos...

Matt: No lo sé, no me interesa tampoco, no tengo intenciones de conocerla, no despierta mi atención

Tai: Nos juntamos desde los 11 años y aun así es la persona con la que eres más frío y distante, su comunicación es nula

Matt: Porque no congeniamos en nada, además... ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Tai: No lo sé, porque ahora que está acá la veremos seguido y sería extraño que una vez más vuelvan a coincidir en algo y se ignoren completamente

Matt: Así es la vida querido amigo (sonrió para luego guardar su guitarra en su estuche)

Tai: Hoy nos reuniremos con los muchachos, ¿vienes?

Matt: Cuenta con eso, ha pasado tiempo desde que no nos reunimos

Tai: Fue idea de Mimí (lo miró triunfante)

Matt: ¿Vas a seguir hablando de ella?

Tai: Sé que es tu tema favorito, por eso la nombro (rio)

Matt: eres un idiota (le arrojó una almohada)

Habían llegado al antro, automáticamente todas las miradas cayeron en ella, y era lo que más adoraba en todo el mundo... ser el centro de atención.  
Desde la barra, un pelirrojo levantaba su mano haciendo señales para que lo vieran.  
Caminó con distinción, como si aquel antro fuera la pasarela de modelaje más famosa de París. Llegaron hacia donde los muchachos y con abrazos se saludaron, después de todo, no se reunían hace un año, hasta el superior Joe estuvo presente en esa junta.  
Al rato después apareció el moreno junto a su mejor amigo, con su típica cara de pocos amigos. No era que le molestara irse de fiesta, la verdad, era un adolecente como todos que le gustaba ese tipo de lugares, pero para ser sincero, prefería estar encerrado en su cuarto tocando de su hermosa y tan preciada música.

Entre risas, recuerdos y buena música el ambiente se había vuelto perfecto, los 6 mayores de los niños elegidos se reunían una vez más.

Mimí: (tomó un sorbo de su trago) ¡Adoro esta canción! ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?

Sora: Mimí... sabes que yo no bailo (hizo un puchero)

Mimí: (la tomó del brazo) vamos Sora ¡No seas aguafiestas!

Sora: Esta vez tendrás que perdonarme (la miró nerviosa)

Mimí: (miró a todos) ¿Acaso nadie aquí vino a bailar?

Los muchachos se miraron entre todos pero sin decir palabra alguna.

Mimí: (apoyó sus codos en el mesón y su cabeza entre sus manos) Son unos aburridos...

Tai: Ishida baila muy bien (sonrió malévolamente)

Matt: (abrió los ojos como platos) ¿Yo?

Mimí: (rodó los ojos) Iré por un cigarrillo...

Se levantó de su banca y se perdió entre la gente para salir del lugar...

Tai: Que desprecio te has llevado amigo (le dio una palmada en la espalda)

Por un segundo, sí, le molestó la actitud de la castaña... ¿Por qué no querría bailar con él? Y luego lo recordó, eran dos simples "conocidos", que ni siquiera se llevaban bien... ¿Por qué SÍ querría hacerlo? No tenía razones...

Sora: Creo que es momento de que ustedes dos se empiecen a llevar bien... Matt se conocen desde la primaria ¿Cómo no se han podido relacionar aunque sea un poco? ¡Tienen los mismos amigos en común!

Matt: No es necesario que en un grupo de amigos todos se lleven bien ¿O sí?

Izzy: Claro que no, pero la distancia tan fría que existe entre ustedes es un poco... incómoda

Matt: ¿Me están pidiendo que me haga amigo de "ella"?

Joe: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Mimí es una chica muy dulce y sencilla...

Matt: (se llevó las manos a la cabeza) Espero esto sea una broma...

Tai: (se levantó y lo tironeo para que también lo hiciera) Ve y habla con ella... Ya estamos hartos de tener que lidiar con ese enorme iceberg que hay entre ustedes

Matt: ¿Y así te haces llamar mi mejor amigo? (lo miró amenazante)

Tai: No te pedimos que sean grandes amigos, pero sí que se rompa esa tensión que existe entre ustedes y de una vez por todas puedan convivir sin problemas (sonrió)

Con desgano y desagrado se adentró entre la gente para salir en busca de la castaña... Allí la vio, sentada en una banca, sola y con un cigarrillo en la mano. Se sentó a su lado bajo la gran indiferencia de la chica, como si no hubiera notado su presencia. Prendió un cigarrillo también.

Matt: La noche está fría...

No sabía de qué hablarle, no la conocía, no sabía cuáles eran sus gustos ni sus intereses, creía que era una persona vacía que solo actuaba como "princesa".

Mimí: (lo miró extrañado) ¿Me hablas a mí?

Matt: No veo a nadie más por aquí...

Mimí: ¿Los chicos te pidieron que te acerques a mí? No necesito de tu falsa amabilidad Ishida, tú y yo nunca hemos tenido una conversación como para que ahora te surja el interés para hacerlo

Matt: ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan desagradable? Solo intentaba de una vez por todas acércame a ti, nos conocemos de toda la vida y quería romper con esa distancia que nos separaba...

Mimí: No finjas que después de tanto tiempo quieres ser mi amigo, tú lo dijiste, nos conocemos de toda la vida, ya sabemos que nunca vamos a congeniar...

Matt: Eres una caprichosa (se levantó)

Mimí: ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Qué soy una caprichosa?

Matt: (la miró extrañado) Eso es lo que has demostrado toda la vida...

Mimí: (Se paró enfadada frente a él) ¡Y tú eres un idiota, arrogante y solitario!

Matt: (Arqueó una ceja) Estás loca... fue una pérdida de tiempo querer acércame a ti...

Mimí: Claro que sí, no sé porque te esfuerzas en hacer algo que no tiene sentido... (Volvió a sentarse)

Se dio la vuelta, arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo para apagarlo con su pie y volver a entrar junto a sus amigos...

Matt: (sentándose junto a Taichi) Esa niña es un dolor de cabeza...

Tai: ¿No resultó?

Matt: (lo miró feo) Ni siquiera pude intentarlo, me dijo que no creía mi falsa amabilidad

Tai: (comenzó a reír) Bueno jaajjaja al menos lo intentaste jajajaja

Después de varias horas disfrutando del lugar, cada uno de los chicos partió a sus respectivos destinos.

* * *

_En la habitación de las chicas..._

Mimí: (colocándose el pijama) ¿Puedes creer que Ishida se acercó cínicamente a mí?

Sora: (acostándose) Vamos Mimí, tienes que darle una oportunidad, él solo intentaba ser amable, ya tienes 19 años, madura ¿Sí? Matt no tiene malas intenciones, solo quería romper con la frialdad que existe entre ustedes...

Mimí: Me dijo que era una caprichosa... ¿Crees que esas son palabras para alguien que quiere entablar una supuesta "amistad"?

Sora: ¿Realmente te dijo eso? Va... no le hagas caso... Creo que al fin y al cabo, ustedes son los únicos dentro del grupo con una relación más fría y distante que jamás podrán afiatar...

Mimí: Ni que lo digas... ¿Entre él y yo? No hay nada en común más que ustedes...

Sora: (sonrió) Buenas noches Mimí...

Mimí: (molesta) Buenas noches...  
_Pensando: "¿Y sí realmente él se acercó a mí con buenas intenciones? Después de todo, no es normal que nos conozcamos hace casi 10 años y tengamos una relación tan indiferente..."_

* * *

_Bueno espero el primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado :3 tengo escrita ya la mitad de la historia así que publicaré seguido, GRACIAS INFINITAS POR SUS RVWS 3 no pensé que tendría tan pronto :3 y tomaré en consideración sus opiniones para arreglarla un poquito jiji _


	3. ¿Podremos ser amigos?

Las clases habían comenzado hace un par de días... Era un día jueves por la tarde, en el 6to periodo tenía una de sus clases favoritas... _"Teoría de la música"_. No tenía nada que ver con lo que se especializaría después, pero pensó que era una buena oportunidad para aprender más sobre su otra pasión, la música.

Sora estaba en sus clases por lo que la habitación era sólo para ella, había tenido la mañana libre por lo que llevaba más de 2 horas buscando el atuendo perfecto, una montaña de ropa sobre la cama y otra en el suelo.  
Unos shorts blancos y una camiseta rosa y estaba lista para salir, algo sencillo pero que le sentaba de maravillas, cualquier cosa rosa, en ella se veía increíble.

Entró al gran salón donde se impartían las clases, aún quedaban 10 minutos para que comenzara pero quería tomar un buen lugar ¿y el que vio? Era perfecto... El asiento justo en medio era perfecto.  
Se sentó allí y comenzó a ver a la gente que entraba... Nadie de su interés... Para su mala suerte, de entre toda la gente que asistía, estaba...él por supuesto... ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Un estudiante de música claramente iba a estar en la misma clase que ella tomó por diversión.  
Sus miradas se encontraron provocando un leve sonrojo en la castaña, que automáticamente esquivó la mirada hacia otro lugar. El muchacho solo la ignoró y se sentó un par de puestos tras ella, quedando justo en su diagonal.

La clase llevaba 20 minutos de haber comenzado, de vez en cuando, sentía una mirada penetrante sobre ella, lo cual la ponía nerviosa ¿Por qué se sentía así? Ni ella tenía explicación... Lo conocía desde siempre, y siempre lo había ignorado, pero ahora era diferente, eran compañeros de clase, nunca habían coincidido en algo así... Eso quería decir... ¿Qué sí tenían algo en común? Bueno, después de todo, era obvio que Yamato se encontrara en ese lugar... pero ¿y ella? Eso despertó aún más la curiosidad del rubio.  
Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y volver a retomar la atención en la clase, siempre fue la más aplicada y ahora no sería la excepción.

* * *

Entró al salón y lo primero que vio fue un rostro familiar, un rostro que jamás pensó encontrar en un lugar como ese... era SU clase... ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Sintió como se le quedó mirando, y posó sus ojos sobre ella, la puso nerviosa, se dio cuenta por como la castaña reaccionó.  
Se sentó donde acostumbraba hacerlo, en las últimas filas justo al lado de la ventana. Desde su lugar podía observarla perfectamente.  
Se pasó la mitad de la clase tratando de analizar que hacía Mimí Tachikawa en una clase totalmente contraria a la cocina... ¿Por qué estaría en un lugar como ese? Y más aún... ¿Compartían la misma pasión por la música? Nunca creyó que tendría algo en común con la princesita que siempre despreció.

La clase acababa, ordenó sus cosas y salió de allí, pero... no necesariamente se alejó del salón. Se apoyó en la entrada esperando a cierta persona que saliera... ¿Por qué? Ni él podía explicárselo, solo lo hizo.  
Casi al final, la vio, con un libro entre sus brazos y ese aroma tan cautivadoramente particular que tenía. La tomó del brazo para detenerla y mirarla quizás algo extraño.  
La muchacha arqueó una ceja, esperando alguna respuesta del rubio por su reacción.

Matt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mimí: Asisto a la universidad también ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Matt: No seas irónica ¿Qué haces en una clase como esta?

Mimí: No eres el único que ama la música Ishida, no te creas el centro del universo (intentó avanzar)

Matt: No, ese puesto lo ocupas tú...

La castaña lo miró como diciendo "_¿No tienes nada más que hablar?"._

Matt: No pensé que fuéramos a tener algo en común...

Mimí: Sí... eso es extraño... no me impresionó verte, después de todo, es una clase perfecta para ti...

Matt: Claro, la impresión me la llevé yo... ¿No querías estudiar cocina?

Mimí: La música es mi pasatiempo, creí que sería divertido intentar algo diferente

Matt: Vaya... tienes algo más en la cabeza además de aire princesita

Mimí: ¡No me molestes Ishida! (se dio la vuelta) ¡Eres insoportable!

Matt: Sí, tienes razón... Lo lamento

Sintió como un segundo su corazón se detuvo... Se dio la vuelta y notó como la mirada siempre vacía del joven se había tornado un poco más... ¿Cálida?

Mimí: (Arqueó una ceja) ¿A qué te refieres?

Matt: Creo que los muchachos tienen razón y debo darme el tiempo de conocerte de una vez por todas y quitar ese prejuicio que tengo sobre ti... Verte en una clase como esta y darme cuenta que tenemos aunque sea una cosa en común me hace dudar si realmente eres caprichosa, superficial y mimada como siempre creí...

Mimí: ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás delirando?

Matt: Claro... Te conozco de siempre y creo que te he juzgado mal...

Un leve color rojo se tornó en las mejillas de la castaña. Ishida nunca había sido así de amable con ella, nunca le había dirigido palabras que sentía tan sinceras ¿De verdad tenía intenciones de ser "amigos"?

Mimí: (esquivó la mirada) Bueno... creo... creo que yo también me he equivocado contigo... (Apretó los puños) Pero... no creo que podamos ser amigos

Matt: (se sorprendió) ¿Por qué no?

Mimí: Porque... yo soy el tipo de personas que odias ¿o no? Detestas mi actitud ¿porque querrías ser amigo de alguien así?

Matt: No te odio... Solo me desagrada la persona que siempre creí que fuiste... Pero... espero haber estado equivocado... Fui un idiota lo siento...

Mimí: Sí que eres un idiota... (Sonrió) Está bien... Creo... Creo que tienes razón... Una oportunidad después de tanto tiempo no es mala idea

Se le quedó mirando un rato más, nunca había visto a Mimí de esa forma, se veía tan dulce y delicada, ya no era la "princesa" caprichosa que muchas veces juzgo... Esa sonrisa encantadora y esos ojos color caramelos impregnados en él se le hacía... hasta agradable estar con ella.

Matt: Bueno... nos vemos luego Tachikawa

Se despidió con la mano y se dio la vuelta para seguir por ese gran pasillo, después de todo, iba tarde a su clase por quedarse hablando con ella.

Se sentó en su lugar pero se le hizo difícil concentrarse, una y otra vez aparecía el rostro de esa castaña, sonriéndole, como nunca lo había hecho, siendo amable y tranquila, le pareció algo extraño, pero no era malo, al contrario, le gustó bastante esa sensación.

* * *

Se sentó en una de las bancas del campus, justo frente al gran y hermoso lago, tomó su libro pero no entendía nada de lo que trataba de leer, su mente estaba en otra parte, estaba perdida en esos hermosos ojos turquesa que hace tan poco tiempo estaban puestos sobre ella.  
Por primera vez no tenía frente a ella aquel muchacho solitario, indiferente y fastidioso, sentía como si fuera otra persona, una persona con la que podía ser capaz de hablar sin sentir ganas de tirarse a la calle y que un auto la arrollara como lo pensó muchas veces.

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a sentirse algo incómoda... _"Sí, debe ser el hecho de que es la primera vez que hablamos pacíficamente y no nos insultamos, es algo nuevo para mí... nada más que eso". _

Sora: ¿Te pasa algo? (se sentó junto a ella)

Mimí: (movió la cabeza) No... No... ¿Ya terminaste tus clases?

Sora: Sí, estoy libre el resto de la tarde ¿Vamos por un café?

Mimí: Me vendría de maravillas...

Entraron al café que quedaba dentro del campus, un lugar tranquilo y agradable. Dos capuchinos, una tarta de fresa, un sándwich de pavo y la mirada amenazante de Sora de _"Tú te traes algo y no me lo quieres decir" _ eran el ambiente casi perfecto.

Sora: Ya... habla... Has estado en silencio desde que entramos aquí...

Mimí: Estuve hablando con Ishida fue... extraño... e incómodo a la vez

Sora: ¿Pelearon nuevamente?

Mimí: No esta vez... eso fue lo extraño... hablamos como si... como si fuéramos dos personas normales

Sora: (rio) Bueno... me imagino que sí son dos personas normales pero ¿De qué hablaron?

Mimí: Me dijo que me juzgo mal, que verme en su clase de música le hizo dudar si realmente el concepto que tenía de mí me definía y que... quizás sería interesante conocernos (sonrojó)

Sora: Vaya (se sorprendió) Yamato Ishida siendo amable contigo... eso no se ve todos los días...

Mimí: Lo sé, fue algo raro, pero agradable...

Sora: ¿Ya ves? Ambos se equivocaron al hablar tan mal del otro... Estoy segura que si siguen así se volverán grandes amigos (sonrió)

Mimí: Quizás... no tengo muchas expectativas sobre eso, para ser sincera, pero sí quizás podamos llevarnos bien

Sora: Me alegro (sonrió) Matt es un chico tímido y muy buena persona, solo es un poco reservado

Mimí: Sí lo he notado, pero aún no conozco al chico tan amable del que todos hablan

Sora: Dale tiempo, apenas se han puesto de buenas (rio)

Mimí: Sí, tienes razón (sonrió) Me imagino... que detrás de esos fríos ojos azules... se encuentra "ese" Ishida...

Terminaron su café y salieron del lugar, caminaron un rato por el campus, aún no caía la noche, la tarde estaba cálida y tranquila, se veían a pocos estudiantes rondar a esa hora, después de todo, la mayoría estaba en clases o en sus dormitorios.  
A lo lejos, un eufórico castaño se acercaba corriendo a ellas.

Tai: ¡Sora, Mimí!

Mimí: ¿Qué te pasa Kamiya? ¿Por qué corres?

Sora: ¿No deberías estar en tu clase de economía?

Tai: (tratando de recuperar el aire) S-sí... Voy retrasado, pero como las vi aprovecharé de comunicarles

Sora: ¿Pasó algo?

Tai: No... Ishida dará un concierto con su banda mañana y me dijo que las invitara

Mimí: ¿"Las"? No será ¿Solo a Sora?

Tai: Me dijo que fueras también Tachikawa (la miró pícaramente) ¿A sí que ahora son amigos?

Mimí: ¡Claro que no!

Si no fuera por la estúpida mirada de Taichi ese fervor en sus mejillas no se hubiera hecho evidente y el momento no habría resultado tan bochornoso

Sora: (tomó a Mimí del brazo) ¡Claro que iremos! (intentó desviar el tema)

Tai: E-Esta bien, ahora me voy, adiós (volvió a correr para llegar a su clase)

Ante la nula respuesta de la castaña, Sora la miró de manera extraña.

Sora: ¿Ves? Ishida no es tan amargado como pensabas, sí te considero

Mimí: Sólo trata de ser amable después de lo que hablamos...

Sora: Por algo se empieza (sonrió)

* * *

Y así llegó, el tan esperado concierto de la banda de Ishida "_Teen Wolf"_ donde era el guitarrista y voz principal.

_Pensamiento (Mimí): "Nunca había asistido a un concierto de alguna banda local, solo aquellos grandes donde el escenario era realmente sorprendente y el juego de luces deleitable. Un concierto de Ishida ¿Qué tan malo sería? Buscaría la forma de divertirme y disfrutarlo, después de todo, Sora y Taichi estarían conmigo. No sabía que ponerme ¿Qué tipo de ropa es la apropiada para un evento como ese? Y lo peor ¿Dónde diablos era?... Lo mejor será usar un atuendo casual... Jeans azules y una camiseta blanca que cubría la mitad de mi abdomen, una chaqueta rosa y un juego de muchos accesorios... Creo, que me veía perfecta."_

¿El lugar? Un bar a varias calles del campus, bastante grande para decirlo, con un escenario en el fondo, una reja de seguridad para que las frenéticas y locas fans no se subieran a él y en el segundo piso varias mesas para después tomar un trago. Era el lugar al que jamás pensó que iría, no era ni de su estilo ni su gusto pero no le fastidió estar allí, al contrario, estaba fascinada.  
Llegaron temprano así que procedieron a la primera fila, estaba algo nerviosa ¿Qué tipo de música tocaba la banda de Ishida? Sabía que era parte de una pero nunca le interesó saber qué tipo de música componía, no era de su interés... hasta ahora, que estaba allí, sin saber que hacer...

De a poco se llenó el recinto, hasta casi estar aplastada contra la reja, no pensó que la banda fuera a ser tan popular, y menos que tantas chicas locas gritaran con desesperación por ellos.

Sora: (la miró) ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mimí: Sí, Ishida sí que es popular, eh!

Sora: Claro, su banda es muy reconocida aquí

Tai: Además todas lo aman por ser tan "guapo"... No lo entiendo ¡Yo soy mucho más atractivo que él y no tengo un sinfín de admiradoras tras de mí!

Sora: Tú no tienes una banda (rio) ¿De verdad nunca los habías escuchado?

Mimí: Creo que no, salvo por un par de canciones que me hiciste escuchar alguna vez, pero no les presté atención

Sora: Mala idea en estos momentos

Mimí: (se encogió de hombros) Buscaré la forma de pasarla bien

La música bajó de a poco, hasta que el lugar quedó completamente a oscuras y de repente, la banda se hizo presente, las locas de las chicas que estaban tras ella estaban a punto de provocarle un colapso nervioso si no dejaban de gritar en su oído.  
La guitarra principal del rubio se hizo presente, despertando aún más la euforia del público, y aquella seductora voz empezó a cantar... _  
Minna chigau mono wo mune ni idaiterun da_...

Sus hermosos zafiros la vieron y provocó que se pusiera quizás un tanto nerviosa... Esperen... ¿Le estaba cantando a ella? No, como pensarlo... Solo fue una casualidad que sus ojos vieran hacia ese sector... específicamente donde estaban sus amigos... y más específicamente a ella.  
Sonrió un tanto tímida y siguió disfrutando de la música, no le parecía nada mal, era muy parecida a la que ella escuchaba...

* * *

En cierta parte, le alegró divisarla a ella entre tanta gente. Se cautivó al saber que estaba allí, dejando los rencores a un lado y disfrutando de su música.  
El concierto terminó una hora y 30 minutos después. Le costó otros 30 minutos más salir del camerino y reunirse con sus amigos.

Tai: (le dio un puñetazo en el hombro) ¡Buen concierto Ishida!

Sora: Sí, cada vez suenan más profesionales (sonrió)

Matt: Estuvimos ensayando mucho durante estos meses, estoy agotado

Tai: ¿Vamos por unas cervezas arriba?

Matt: ¡Cuenta conmigo! (chocaron los puños)

Sora: ¿Qué te pareció?

Mimí: (algo despistada) Pues sí, tienen buenas canciones

Sora: ¿Sólo eso?

Mimí: (por dentro) ¿Estás loca? Nunca había estado en un concierto tan bueno en toda mi vida, su música, las luces y él eran increíbles... Espera... ¿ÉL?

Sora: ¿Me estás escuchando?

Mimí: (movió la cabeza) S-sí... lo lamento... Me agradó la banda de Ishida (sonrió)

Los cuatro subieron al piso de arriba del bar y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la barra, Yamato y Taichi pidieron unas cervezas, Sora un tequila margarita y Mimí un Skinny Cosmo.  
Estaba un poco distraída, no prestó atención a la conversación que entablaban sus amigos, solo se dedicó a dar pequeños sorbos mientras jugueteaba con la pajilla del vaso.  
Miró hacia el frente luego de un rato, y solo estaba aquel rubio con voz angelical.

Mimí: (mirando para todos lados) ¿Y Sora? ¿Y Taichi?

Matt: Sora salió a atender una llamada y Kamiya fue al baño... ¿No prestaste atención cuando te lo dijeron?

Mimí: (agachó la mirada y apretó los ojos) N-no... No lo noté

Matt: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mimí: Sí, estoy un poco cansada, solo es eso...

Mentía, no estaba cansada, tenía energía de sobra... Estaba quizás, confundida, por aquel pensamiento "absurdo" que tuvo sobre Ishida, por aquella mirada que la puso tan nerviosa, por creer que le estaba cantando a ella... Y sobre todo, por tener ahí enfrente a la misma persona que en ese momento la incomodaba tanto.

Matt: Sí, te ves un poco pálida...

Mimí: Quizás...

_Pensando (Matt): "¿Eso era todo? ¿Realmente no tenemos nada más de qué hablar? Si tengo intenciones de mejorar mi relación con ella deberé hacer algo para abolir este silencio tan incómodo... No sé de qué hablarle, ni siquiera la conozco tan bien como para acercarme a ella... ¿De qué le hablo? ¿Maquillaje? ¿Vestidos?"_

Matt: ¿Te gustó el concierto? (sonó algo indiferente)

Mimí: ¿eh? (lo miró) S-sí... su música es... agradable

Matt: (arqueó una ceja) ¿Agradable?

Mimí: Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar en un concierto así, esto es nuevo para mí y me gustó bastante, tu banda es muy buena Ishida

Matt: Deberías venir a verme más seguido (sonrojó al notar lo que dijo) Vernos... digo... Vernos a mí... y la banda... si... eso

Mimí: (sonrojó también) Claro, tu solo me avisas y estaré en primera fila una vez más

Matt: Sería un agrado Tachikawa... No creí que te gustara ese tipo de música

Mimí: Que poco me conoces (sonrió) La verdad me gusta mucho ese tipo de música, no solo soy tan "fresa" como crees

Matt: Sí ya lo noté (rio)

Mimí: (se le quedó mirándolo) nunca te habías reído conmigo...

Matt: (sonrojó y volvió a ponerse serio) Es que nunca habíamos hablado más de un minuto...

Mimí: Si...

Tai: ¡He vuelto! ¿Me extrañaron?

Mimí: Cómo no... (Rodó los ojos)

Tai: Hey... Ustedes dos ¿Estaban hablando? (los miró sorprendido)

Mimí: Pues si... ¿Tiene algo de raro?

Tai: Tiene TODO de raro... Pero me agrada, al fin el témpano comenzó a derretirse (rio)

Matt: Eres un idiota...

Al rato volvió Sora, después de un par de horas y varios vasos más volvieron al campus y a sus respectivas habitaciones.

_Pensando (Mimí): "Creo que nunca había visto a Ishida como un "amigo", es por eso que me siento de esta manera, porque nuestra relación está cambiando, ya no se muestra indiferente conmigo, ahora es amable y tenemos algo de qué hablar, la música nos está uniendo... Al parecer podré tener una buena relación con él, después de todo, verlo todos los días se está haciendo normal y podría acostumbrarme a esto... Sí... Yo e Ishida podremos ser amigos"_

_Pensando (Matt): "Creo que Tachikawa sí es una chica dulce y frágil como se referían a ella los demás, su aspecto físico no define quién en verdad es, siempre la juzgue mal, desde que conocí esa verdadera sonrisa sincera que mi opinión sobre ella cambió... Creo que de apoco podré considerarla mi "amiga" y ¿la verdad? Me agrada que sea así, terminar con esa distancia tan fría entre nosotros para poder conocerla mejor."_

* * *

**_No crean que desde ahora serán "Mejores amigos por siempre" XDDDDDDDDDD solo están INTENTANDO acercarse, falta mucho aún así que esta historia tendrá drama, mucho drama :B peleas, chistes y muchas cosas jajajaj así que no piensen que desde ahora en adelante las cosas irán de maravillas entre ellos jajajaj_**


	4. caprichosa y solitario

_Pensando (Mimí): _"_No sé en qué momento pasó esto... ¿Cuándo acepté salir con él? Bueno... no era una cita ni nada por el estilo... Pero ahí estaba yo... Mimí Tachikawa, sentada en la biblioteca con él frente a mí, un libro en sus manos y una guitarra a su lado... Solo recuerdo que el maestro dijo algo sobre un trabajo de investigación, Sora me envió un texto y puse más atención a eso que a lo que él hablaba... Era bastante interesante, me contaba que un muchacho de su clase la invitó a salir... pero... Sora no es lo importante aquí, era yo, la estúpida de mí, que ahora tenía que estar durante horas con aquel rubio que intentaba ser mi "amigo"..."_

_Pensando (Matt): "Me acerqué a ella, pensando que sería buena idea hacer este trabajo juntos, después de todo, somos "amigos" ¿o no? Sentí como le prestaba más atención a su móvil que a mi pregunta de "¿Serías mi pareja?" La cuál contestó con un Sí bastante seco e indiferente... Mimí es muy aplicada, y creo que me salvará con la parte teórica de investigación, al momento de componer sería yo quien la ayude a ella... Y... Ahora... estamos en la biblioteca... uno frente al otro... sin decir nada... intento leer sobre el tema, pero su mirada confundida me desconcentra... ¿Hice algo mal?"_

Matt: (dejando el libro sobre la mesa) ¿Estás bien?

Mimí: (movió la cabeza) S-sí... ¿De qué haremos nuestra investigación?

Matt: Eres muy distraída, te lo he dicho tres veces... sobre la teoría primitiva de la música

Mimí: Ah... y ¿Para cuándo es?

Matt: (arqueó una ceja) ¿Vas a clases a prestar atención o a hablar por tu móvil?

Mimí: Ya, lo lamento, no me regañes... Solo estoy un poco pensativa... ¿Sabías que Sora tiene una cita y yo no?

Matt: (la miró extrañado) ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

Mimí: (se estiró sobre la mesa) ¡Es frustrante! No digo que Sora no pueda tener citas... Es muy linda... pero ¿y yo? ¡Llevo ya un mes en el campus y nadie me ha invitado a salir!

Matt: ¿Y si Sora sale con alguien es obligación que tú también?

Mimí: ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA!

Matt: No... Tú eres la que se preocupa de cosas tan superficiales como eso...

Mimí: ¿SUPERFICIALES? ¿Me estás diciendo que soy superficial?

Matt: Hey Tachikawa no te alteres... No quiero sonar ofensivo pero no entiendo el porqué de tu disgusto... Es un poco... vacío...

Mimí: (se levantó) ¡Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre! No me entiendes, claro que Sora puede tener citas pero ¿Por qué nadie se ha fijado en mí? ¿Por qué en todo este tiempo nadie se ha dignado a invitarme a salir? Claro que no lo rechazaría, no niego las oportunidades a nadie todos tienen su lado amable que debe conocerse

Matt: ¿Le darías la oportunidad a cualquier baboso que quiera salir contigo aunque sea un patán?

Mimí: Claro, lo importante es conocer a la persona por sus sentimientos e intenciones, no por lo que aparenta

Matt: No debes tener tanta confianza sobre las personas, pueden aparentar ser alguien contigo pero no conoces sus verdaderas intenciones

Mimí: no "AMIGO"... El problema es que tú te encierras en tu mundo vacío y aburrido y niegas la oportunidad de conocer a la gente juzgando a todos por lo que representan y no por quienes son en verdad

Matt: ¿Eso es lo que tú piensas de mí?

Mimí: ¿Acaso esa no es la razón por la que estás siempre solo?

Comenzó a enfadarse, las palabras de esa castaña eran crueles y denigrantes, y no lo decía con la mejor intención, en sus ojos se notaba la frialdad con que se refería a él.

Matt: Porque no aprendes de tus propias palabras... No juzgues a las personas sin conocer sus verdaderos "sentimientos e intenciones"

Mimí: ¿Y acaso tienes razón para estar solo? Acéptalo Ishida la gente intenta acercarse a ti y tu los alejas por criticarlos por su apariencia o lo que tu percibes de ellos, pero nunca has intentado saber cuál es su corazón

Matt: (arqueó una ceja) ¿Su corazón? Madura Tachikawa, el mundo no es rosa como crees, no toda la gente tiene buenas intenciones como esperas, si tú eres sincera, no esperes que todos lo sean contigo, si intentas ser amable con alguien, no esperes a que te devuelvan la misma amabilidad, si das confianza no esperes a que te la respeten, eres más ilusa e infantil de lo que creí, sal de tu cuento de hadas princesita y vive la realidad...

Mimí: ¿PRINCESITA? Si para ti ser una "princesita" es buscar el lado bueno de las personas, darles una oportunidad de conocerlos y no creer que todo el mundo quiera hacerme daño, pues claro que si lo soy... pero tú, estás tan enfadado con el mundo por aislarte que prefieres estar solo criticando y juzgando ¿Cómo si fueras qué? ¿Un Dios? Por pensar que todos tienen malas intenciones que no le das la oportunidad a la vida de mostrarte su parte amable

Matt: Me aburres con tus cuentos infantiles... Mejor dejemos este trabajo hasta acá y luego lo dividimos para evitar reunirnos otra vez ¿Está bien?

Mimí: ¡COMO QUIERAS! (se dio la vuelta y se fue)

Para Mimí, claro, ella tenía la razón sobre aquella discusión. Ishida no era nadie para criticarla y decirle con quién salir y con quién no, todas las personas merecen una oportunidad de conocerlas, si la respetaban y la trataban amablemente cualquier persona podía ganarse su confianza. No le importaba quién fuera, solo que se fijara en ella, ese rubio desabrido se hundía tanto en su soledad que solo vivía de la parte oscura y negativa de la vida.  
En cambio él, claro, Mimí no podía esperar una vida de cuentos de hadas donde todo el mundo fuera lindo y nadie quisiera hacerle daño, donde su príncipe azul llegara a buscarla en una carroza y llevara flores a la puerta de su casa, él conocía a los chicos mucho más que ella, y sabía que esa falsa amabilidad que ella buscaba no era más que una doble intención. Era superficial, se había convencido, aunque no lo admitiera, se jactaba de que "todo el mundo es bueno si se fijan en mí" y se cegaba ante la realidad de la vida, que no es tan "utópica" como esperaba.

Tomó su bolso y se dio la vuelta dando grandes zancadas para salir de la biblioteca, su rostro, ardiendo de la rabia no demostraba nada más y nada menos que la molestia que sentía con el rubio. Se alejó lo más que pudo, subió al tejado de la facultad de gastronomía, para que un grito ahogado y desesperado surgiera de lo más profundo de sus cuerdas vocales.

Mimí: ¡MALDITO ISHIDA! ¿QUIÉN SE CREE HABLANDOME ASÍ? ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A CRITICARME? Ese idiota está tan molesto con la vida que piensa que todo el mundo quiere hacer daño, pero ¡no! yo sé que todos tienen su parte amable... Es un idiota, no sé en qué momento creí que él y yo podíamos llevarnos bien... Solo es un estúpido lobo solitario con sentimientos más fríos que una roca...

* * *

Cuando vio que la castaña salía de allí, no tuvo otra reacción que cubrir su rostro con sus manos antes de que un grito indignado saliera de él y lo expulsaran de la biblioteca. ¿Por qué esa mujer no era capaz de madurar?  
Dejó el libro en el estante de donde lo sacó, tomó su bolso y su guitarra y salió de allí. Deambuló durante el campus varios minutos buscando una solución o quizás distraerse un poco de esa castaña loca.

Matt: (pensando) No puedo creer que Tachikawa tenga 19 años y se comporte como una niña de 12... ¿Sus padres aún le leerán cuentos de princesas con finales felices? Tendrá que aprender por las buenas o por las malas que la vida no es tan perfecta y rosa como cree, que no toda la gente actuará con ella como los trata, que se hace muchas expectativas y terminará decepcionada... y aún más... Que no puede confiar tanto en las intenciones de las otras personas, ya no está en preescolar como para que piense que "toda la gente es buena"...

Se sentó en una de sus bancas favoritas del campus, la que tenía el paisaje perfecto, justo detrás de la facultad de arquitectura, donde se podía observar todo el centro de Odaiba, pues la universidad estaba a una altura suficiente como para que ese sector fuera un mirador. Lo mejor, era que pocas personas conocían esa ubicación, allí podía estar realmente solo, tranquilo, sin la interrupción de otros estudiantes, era el lugar ideal para pensar y reflexionar.

Se recostó en la banca de espalda y cubrió su rostro con uno de los libros que había en su bolso, pensando que nadie lo podía interrumpir, pero... no era tan perfecto como pensaba.

Sora: ¿Ishida?

Matt: (Quitándose el libro) ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Sora: Estudio Arquitectura ¿Lo habías olvidado? (sonrió)

Matt: No (se sentó) Me refiero a que haces específicamente aquí

Sora: (se sentó a su lado) de vez en cuando vengo aquí a pensar...

Matt: Vaya, creo que no soy el único que conoce este lugar entonces

Sora: Creí lo mismo de mi... ¿Te sientes bien?

Matt: Eso creo... (Esquivó la mirada)

Sora: Mmm esa mirada... (Se le quedó mirando) ¿Es por alguna chica?

Matt: (sonrojó) ¿Estás loca? Claro que no

Sora: Cierto... El lobo solitario no sufre por amor (rio) ¿No estabas con Mimí?

Matt: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sora: Hace un rato me envió un texto de que estaban en la biblioteca, creo que al fin se están llevando bien (sonrió)

Matt: Corrección... ESTABAMOS llevándonos bien

Sora: (suspiró) ¿Qué pasó ahora?

Matt: Sabes cómo es tú amiga... Inmadura y caprichosa como solo ella sabe...

Sora: Todos sabemos cómo es Mimí, pero la aguantamos y queremos de esa forma

Matt: No soporto la idea de que me diga (imitándola) "Ay todas las personas tienen un lado amable solo hay que darles la oportunidad para conocer su corazón. Ay tú eres el amargado que juzga a todos y por eso está solo" blablablá no la soporto...

Sora: (riéndo) ¿De verdad te dijo eso? JA JA JA JA Mimí es una persona especial, solo hay que comprenderla

Matt: Como puedo comprender a alguien que atrofia mis oídos con solo escuchar su vocesita chillona

Sora: ¿Y tú que le respondiste?

Matt: Le dije que la vida no es tan rosa como cree y que la gente no tiene las mismas intenciones que ella, si cree que todo el mundo será "amable" vaya... es más ilusa de lo que pensé

Sora: (agachó la mirada) Sí... por eso la han lastimado bastante, confía a ciegas en la gente y cuando los conoce realmente, vaya que decepción se lleva...

Matt: ESO es lo que ella debiera ya saber si me dices que la han lastimado bastante, no puedo creer que sea tan ilusa de confiar fácilmente en todos y en las palabras vacías con que la convencen

Sora: Ese es el problema, en la búsqueda de su "príncipe azul" le da la oportunidad a todas las personas creyendo que al fin, dentro de esas miles estará su adorado amor...

Matt: Su emblema debería ser el de la torpeza, con esos caprichos tan tontos de vivir en un cuento de hadas y no querer ver la realidad solo saldrá más lastimada

Sora: (rio) Matt no seas cruel, Mimí es muy buena con todos, es muy dulce y sensible, cree en la bondad de los corazones y no ve la maldad en ellos hasta que bueno... Los conoce realmente

Matt: Pues esa es la parte que debería aprender ya...

Sora: (se apoyó en su hombro) No te pido que la entiendas, porque ni yo he podido hacerlo aún... solo... protégela, como todos lo hemos hecho... No la juzgues, ella no tiene mala intenciones con nadie solo es... Mimí...

Matt: (rodó los ojos) Como quieras... (La miró) ¿Así que tienes una cita?

Sora: (sonrojó) Esa chismosa de Mimí...

Matt: (la abrazó) No te avergüences conmigo ¿Acaso no soy tu mejor amigo?

Sora: Claro que sí pero, me da un poco de pena

Matt: ¿Ya no me tienes confianza?

Sora: ¡Claro que sí! Solo que... no es nada serio, solo me invitó al cine, eso es todo

Matt: ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

Sora: Un chico de tercer año, está conmigo en la clase de diseño y pues es muy lindo conmigo pero no tengo sentimientos por él

Matt: La dulce y comprensiva Sora que no sabe pronunciar la palabra "no"

* * *

Luego de su gran descargo contra Ishida, Sintió como una risa sutil se escuchaba tras ella, como intentando que no lo notara, pero claro, era Mimí Tachikawa, y ella se daba cuenta de todo.

Mimí: (volteándose) ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

-: Hey cálmate ¿sí? Solo escuché tu gran descargo contra ¿Ishida? Me causó algo de gracia

Mimí: (Aún enojada) ¿Y tú quién eres que crees que puedes burlarte de mí?

-: (Se acercó a ella) No me estoy burlando de ti, solo lo encontré algo adorable, muchas niñas prefieren llorar cuando su novio las corta pero tú eres más original y lo gritas en el tejado de la escuela

Mimí: (se cruzó de brazos) Ese idiota no es mi novio, ni siquiera mi amigo, solo es un estúpido que me asignaron como compañero de trabajo... ¡Y te hice una pregunta! ¿Quién eres?

-: Mucho gusto (estiró su mano) Mi nombre es Usui Takumi, estudiante de leyes (sonrió)

Mimí: (estrechó su mano) Mimí Tachikawa, estudiante de Gastronomía

Usui: Gusto en conocerte, te ves más amable que hace un rato gritando como loca

Mimí: ¡No me digas así! Solo estaba enojada... Ese idiota me agota la paciencia (suspiró)

Usui: Veo que no se llevan nada bien... Ishida es el mismo vocalista de la banda _teen wolf_?

Mimí: Sí... ese mismo rubio desabrido...

Usui: Hey ¿Tienes algún problema con los rubios?

Lo miró de pies a cabeza, por su enojo contra Yamato no se detuvo a prestar atención a la persona con la que estaba hablando.  
Usui Takumi, 21 años, estudiante de leyes era un chico alto, rubio, de cabello despeinado, ojos verdes y facciones increíbles... "'_Él si es un príncipe"_ Pensó Tachikawa.

Mimí: Oh claro que no... Solo con "ese" rubio... ¿Lo conoces?

Usui: tomé algunas clases con él el año anterior, es un poco... ¿callado? Solo lo conozco de vista, nunca he hablado con él

Mimí: Y no lo hagas jamás, es un tarado con aire en la cabeza

Usui: (rio) Eres graciosa Tachikawa

Mimí: (le sonrió) Es mi forma de ser

Usui: Perdona el atrevimiento, sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero... ¿Te parece si vamos por un café?

Mimí: (pensando) cordial, caballero, divertido y sobre todo guapísimo... ¡ÉL ES EL INDICADO!

Le hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza y bajaron del tejado para salir de allí y caminar hacia el café del campus. Había que admitirlo, el chico sí era muy agradable, era divertido, respetuoso, inteligente y sobre todo muy atractivo. La hora se le pasó rápidamente hablando con aquel muchacho, al parecer tenían muchas cosas en común.

Mimí: (viendo la hora) ¡Ya es tardísimo! ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí? ¿3 horas?

Usui: (sonrió) Al parecer sí, el tiempo pasa volando cuando se está teniendo una grata conversación con una hermosa chica

Mimí: (sonrojó) S-sí, lo mejor será volver a mi habitación antes de que mi compañera me mate por dejar un desastre con mi ropa

Usui: ¿Te volveré a ver?

Mimí: Claro, después de todo estamos en el mismo campus (sonrió)

Usui: Me refiero... para ser más específico... ¿Saldrías el sábado conmigo?

_Pensamiento (Mimí): "Está bien... No puedo negarlo... en ese momento quería saltar sobre la mesa y gritar un SÍ con todas mis ganas... ¿Cuántas veces el chico más apuesto y caballero me invita a una cita el mismo día que nos conocemos? No podía resistirme a esa mirada tan seductora, si pareciera como si de sus ojos salieran miles de estrellitas que me hipnotizaban y me volvían loca... Él sí parece un príncipe, ÉL será mi príncipe"_

Mimí: (sonrió) Claro que sí

Usui: Paso por ti a las 8 (le guiño el ojo) te acompañaré a tu habitación

Mimí: (Se tomó de su brazo) Claro, que lindo eres

* * *

_Pensamiento (Matt): "No sé porque estúpida razón miré hacia aquel lugar y la vi... Conversando con ese idiota... Esperen... Ese... ¿Es el idiota de Usui? Sentí como me hervía la sangre, no por Tachikawa, ella puede hacer lo que se le plazca y a mí no me interesa, si no por ese imbécil aprovechador que lo único que busca es aprovecharse de niñas tontas como ella, usando sus falsas técnicas de galán... Tachikawa no sabe en lo que se está metiendo... Pero bueno... con ese estúpido aprenderá por las malas definitivamente... No... No puedo pensar así... Sora me pidió que... que la protegiera... Pero ella no querrá escucharme... Lo mejor será que hable con Sora..."_

* * *

**_Les advertí que no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas xd necesito su opinión... Que prefieren, que Yamato hable con Mimí y le advierta, o hable con Sora para que ella le advierta? me gustaría saber que opinan :3_**

**_Y sí, si se lo preguntan, Usui Takumi es el mismo de "Kaichou wa maid-sama" amo a ese alien pervertido :$ pero por ahora, no será tan lindo, romantico y sensual como en el anime :( bueno... sensual sigue siendolo jajaja_**

**_yyyyy GRACIASSSSSSSS POR LOS RVWSSSS SON TAN LINDAS (L)_**


	5. Confundido

_Pensamiento (Matt): Sí, soy un estúpido, lo sé... Y era más estúpido aún por estar parado frente a la puerta de su clase esperando a que ella saliera... ¿Por qué razón? Porque soy un estúpido... A veces me gustaría ser más impulsivo y no estar dudando de lo que hacía ni cuestionándome el "por qué" lo hacía... Me costaba mucho demostrar lo que siento, y una vez que me decidía a hacerlo lo pensaba una y otra vez... Pero ya estaba allí, y ella a punto de salir..._

Eran las 17:20, terminaba el quinto periodo y Mimí Tachikawa estaba como cada viernes por la tarde en su clase de inglés. Era la mejor de la generación, después de todo, vivir en América durante tantos años era su mayor beneficio.  
El maestro ya había dado el aviso de que la clase finalizó, así que de a poco comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su bolso, se despidió de unas cuantas chicas que se había amistado para salir de allí.  
Tomó su móvil y leyó un texto que tenía... _"Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra cita de mañana... Usui". _Sonrió como una idiota y luego levantó la vista... un idiota frente a ella... Rodó los ojos para caminar hacia otro lugar ignorando su presencia pero él la alcanzó a afirmar del brazo.

Matt: Espera...

Mimí: ¿Qué quieres?

Matt: Necesito hablar contigo...

Mimí: (lo miró extrañada) Si es sobre el informe, ya tengo lista mi parte...

Matt: No... Es... otra cosa... (Agachó la mirada)

Mimí: ¿Eh? Bueno pero... Que sea rápido

El rubio comenzó a caminar hasta salir de la facultad seguido por la ojimiel. La verdad, no sabía a donde diablos iba... Solo caminaba y buscaba un lugar donde no los vieran ni interrumpieran, hasta que lo recordó.  
Llegó inconscientemente a la parte trasera de la facultad de Arquitectura, el lugar perfecto y que últimamente visitaba muy a menudo.

Mimí: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Matt: Estamos tras la facultad de Arquitectura...

Mimí: Nunca había venido aquí... Taichi no me lo mostró cuando me dio el recorrido...

Matt: Pocas personas lo conocen, por eso me gusta venir acá, es muy tranquilo y apartado

Mimí: (miró por el hermoso paisaje) Sí... es muy... lindo... (Movió la cabeza) ya, ahora ¿Qué es lo que querías? (se sentó en la banca)

Matt: Cierto... (Se sentó junto a ella) No puedes salir con Usui...

Mimí: (Arqueó una ceja) ¿Perdón?

Mala idea ser tan directo con la persona más cabeza dura que existía...

Matt: ¿Lo conoces realmente? Takumi no es para ti... No digo que me importe con quien salgas, no me interesa lo que hagas la verdad, pero si quieres sufrir, ese tipo es el indicado

Mimí: ¿A qué te refieres Ishida? No te estoy entendiendo, acaso ¿Tú me estás advirtiendo de algo?

Matt: Sí, Usui es del tipo falso galán para conseguir quizás "quién sabe qué" con niñas tontas e ilusas como tú...

Mimí: (Sonrió) ¿Estás celoso?

Matt: (sonrojó) ¿YO? ¿CELOSO? Estás loca... Solo te estoy diciendo que tengas cuidado con él, después no me digas que no te lo dije...

Mimí: No me hagas reír Matt... ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que yo haga o con quién lo haga?

Matt: (se levantó) Bueno si quieres me escuchas, si no... No me interesa...

Mimí: ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ESTÁS FASTIDIANDOME?!

Matt: (la miró de reojo) Porque eres una mocosa que vive de la fantasía y no es capaz de abrir los ojos a la realidad... Si alguien no te advierte seguirás buscando motivos para que te lastimen, acaso ¿Eres masoquista? Porque si es así mejor olvida todo lo que dije y pásenlo de maravillas, ya verás cómo termina siendo un idiota contigo

Mimí: (se levantó enfurecida) ¡ME TIENES HARTA ISHIDA! No haces otra cosa más que fastidiarme cada vez que tienes la oportunidad. No vuelvas a hablarme otra vez ¿Sí? La única relación que nosotros dos podemos tener es de conocidos ¡porque ya ni de amigos funciona!

Matt: Haz lo que quieras...

Mimí se dio la vuelta hecha una fiera con la cara roja de la impotencia y salió de allí dando grandes zancadas.

Tai: (justo en ese momento iba saliendo de la facultad de Arquitectura) ¿Y a ti que te pasó que tienes esa cara?

Mimí: (roja de la furia) ¡PREGUNTALE AL IDIOTA DE TU AMIGO!

Sin decir otra palabra, y dejando a un Taichi bastante confundido desapareció de allí.

Tai: ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a esta loca?

Sora: (tras él) ¿Tai? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tai: (volteándose) ¡Hola! Pues, tengo una clase aquí por todo eso de los diseños de oficinas y cosas que aun no entiendo

Sora: Vaya sí que pones atención a tus clases (sonrió)

Tai: ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Mimí?

Sora: (confundida) ¿A Mimí? No, no la he visto desde esta mañana

Tai: Acaba de salir de allí (apuntando tras la facultad) hecha una fiera...

Sora: (se llevó una mano a la cabeza) Creo que ya sé que le pasa... vuelvo enseguida...

Una vez más, un confundido Taichi Kamiya se quedó parado en el mismo lugar mientras Sora desaparecía tras la facultad.

Sora: Sabía que te encontraría aquí... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Matt: Tu amiga es una tonta (se sentó, pues estaba recostado en la banca)

Sora: (suspiró) Qué fue lo que pasó ahora...

Matt: Intenté advertirle sobre ese idiota con el que está saliendo...

Sora: (lo miró extrañado) ¿Y por qué le advertirías con algo así? Por lo que he visto, ese muchacho se ve muy bueno y atento con Mimí

Matt: (tragó aire y lo botó con pesadez) Iba a hablarlo contigo antes, a ti te escucharía en vez de a mí, pero... no me pude aguantar... Ese tipo es un imbécil...

Sora: pero ¿Acaso tú lo conoces?

Matt: (se llevó las manos a la cabeza) Sí... ese idiota... solía ser mi amigo hace un año, por eso lo conozco tan bien, porque sé todo lo que hace y como engatusa a niñas tontas e inocentes igual que Tachikawa...

Sora: Matt... No estoy entendiéndote... Por qué no me explicas mejor el porqué de tu molestia...

Matt: (suspiró) Hace un año tenía varias clases con Takumi, nos hicimos muy amigos, comenzamos a salir juntos y a frecuentar los mismos lugares... Usui es el tipo de hombre que busca "presas fáciles" que pueda utilizar como se le dé la gana, al principio parece galán de telenovela, el idiota sabe muy bien como fingir para que las chicas caigan a sus pies, pero una vez que se va ganando su confianza, solo se acuesta con ellas... y ¿Crees que las llama al otro día? Las olvida como si jamás hubiera estado con ellas, como si todos los sentimientos que despertó no valieran nada. Habla horrible de las mujeres con las que ha salido, las presume y las deja muy mal vistas... Yo... yo era igual que él... hasta que me di cuenta que es un verdadero imbécil (apretó los puños)... Sé que Tachikawa vive en su mundo de princesas y hadas, por eso mismo me pediste que la protegiera, pero... no puedo hacerlo... Intenté decírselo y no me creyó... No es que me interese la verdad, pero ninguna chica se merece eso...

Sora: (con los ojos como plato) ¿Matt es verdad todo lo que me dices? Si es así, tengo que hacer algo para advertirle a Mimí... No puedo creer que ese muchacho sea así, se veía tan bueno...

Matt: Eso es lo que aparenta, no lo que en verdad es... Y como a tu amiga le gusta "buscar la bondad en los corazones" y conocerlos más allá de lo que muestran, vaya que se llevará una decepción porque no encontrara ningún tipo de bondad en él...

Sora: Demonios... (Agachó la cabeza) No puedo creer que Mimí sea tan terca...

Matt: No permitiré que la lastimen una vez más, aunque no me escuchó, tú eres su mejor amiga, y tienes más sensibilidad para hablarle, yo... creo que fui muy directo por eso no me creyó... Pero esto no puede quedarse así, no puedes permitir que la hagan sufrir ni que la utilicen, ella es muy inocente y delicada, algo así la destrozaría...

Sora: Matt... ¿A ti te gusta Mimí? (le preguntó acusadora)

Matt: (Sonrojó) ¿QUÉ? Claro que no... Solo digo que como es tan tonta cualquiera puede jugar con ella por confiar tan rápido en la gente

Sora: ¡TE GUSTA! (sonrió emocionada) te sonrojaste cuando te pregunté, cada vez que la mencionas tus ojos se iluminan y no sé en qué momento comenzaste a preocuparte tanto de ella y ese no es cariño ni de hermano ni de amigo (le guiñó el ojo)

Matt: (aún más rojo) Solo estás alucinando, yo no tengo sentimientos de ningún tipo por ella, haría lo mismo por cualquier chica que salga con ese estúpido para que aprenda que con las mujeres no se juega...

Sora: (seguía con esa sonrisa pícara) ¿Sabes que no te creo cierto?

Matt: (agachó la cabeza) Sí... Cuando crees tener la razón en algo es difícil hacerte cambiar de parecer, además eres muy observadora...

Sora: ¿Me estás confirmando que te gusta?

Matt: ¿Puedes parar con eso? (intentó simular el fervor de su rostro esquivándolo hacia otro lugar) Lo que debes hacer ahora es advertirle a la tonta de Mimí...

Sora: Bueno, bueno... te haré caso pero ¿Y si tampoco me escucha a mí?

Matt: Entonces habrá que hacer algo al respecto

Sora: Cuando te preocupas por ella te ves tan adorable (le pellizco la mejilla)

Matt: (la miró amenazante) No me molestes...

* * *

Luego de un rato, Sora se fue a su dormitorio, y como era de esperarse, Mimí tenía la mitad de su ropa en el piso.

Sora: ¿Qué haces ahora Mimí? (recogiendo unas blusas del suelo)

Mimí: Busco el atuendo perfecto para mi cita de mañana (probándose un suéter)

Sora: ¿Tan pronto? (se extrañó)

Mimí: ¡Claro que no es pronto! Tengo menos de 24 horas para estar perfecta (hizo un puchero) ¡Y NADA ME QUEDA BIEN!

Sora: (se sentó en la cama) ¿Estas segura que ese muchacho es para ti? Digo yo, le estás dando mucha importancia ¿Acaso lo conoces bien?

Mimí: (la fulminó con la mirada) ¿Estuviste hablando con Ishida, cierto?

Sora: (comenzó a ponerse nerviosa) Cla-claro que no... De donde sacas ese tipo de ideas...

Mimí: (se sentó frente a ella) Te conozco pelirroja, no me cuestionarías algo sin razón...

Sora: Matt solo está preocupado por ti, no quiere que te lastimen...

Mimí: ¡Y desde cuándo él se preocupa por mí! Que hayamos intentado ser "amigos" y no funcionó no quiere decir que deba estar pendiente de lo que hago... Que mejor no se entrometa en mis asuntos

Sora: Mimí no seas cruel, él solo te está advirtiendo, conoce a Usui mejor que tú

Mimí: Que le advierta a alguien que le interese, yo soy responsable de mis actos, no él... y ¡Ya me harté de hablar de Ishida!

Sora: Pero...

Mimí: (le dedicó una mirada bastante aterradora) ¡NADA DE PEROS!

Sora: (agachó la mirada) Está bien...

Mimí: Hablar de él y no saber que usar me pone de mal humor... (Se dejó caer en la cama) ¿Te parece pedimos una pizza?

Sora: Solo si me prometes que no saldrás con Usui

Mimí: (la miró con odio) Sora...

Sora: (se resignó) Está bien... yo le marco... ¿De peperonni?

Mimí: (sonrió) ¡y queso extra!

* * *

A unas calles del campus de la universidad, en un galpón viejo, un lobo solitario acompañado de su guitarra componía una nueva canción... Ese era el lugar donde se reunía ensayar con su banda.

Matt: _Kowareta sekai no sumikko de  
Bokura wa sora o miageteru_  
_Kimi no nukumori o sagashi ni yuku yo_

_Tada te o nobashiteta ikiba mo nai kuse ni_

_Sabishisa kakushite tesaguri de aruku_

_Kimi ga inai yoru ni hajimete kanjita_

_Kokoro no naka no itami_

Kowareta sekai no sumikko de

Bokura wa sora o miageteru

Kimi no nukumori o sagashi ni yuku yo

Kankaku ga nibutteiru? Namida wa afureru no ni

Kono kimochi tte nan dakke? Dokoka ni wasureteru.

Saa, mondai wa kono kesenai Erekutororaito

Kokoro no naka no akari

"Aitai" to Doa o tataite

Boku wa shiranai furi o shita

Asu ni nareba kono itami mo umi no mukou e shizumu?

Tsunaida sono te no binetsu ga kienai akari o tomoseba

Boyaketa sekai no sumi made terasu hora azayaka ni

_Kanashimi wa shizumi hora yo ga akeru_

_Kimi to nukumori o sagashi ni_

_Yukou mada minu sekai e to..._

Miró hacia el cielo, como buscando la respuesta al "porqué" escribió esa letra... hasta que como un leve rayo de luz la respuesta apareció en su mente... Si sentía algo por ella...

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap ^^ gracias por sus rvws son muy lindas jiji les dejo aquí la traducción de la letra en español para que entiendan los sentimientos de Matt awwww**

**En la esquina del mundo roto  
estamos mirando hacia el cielo**  
**Voy a ir en busca de tu calor**

**Estaba extendiendo mi mano, a pesar de que no tenía adónde ir  
Escondo mi soledad, y voy a tientas mientras camino**  
**En la noche en la que tu no estabas lo sentí por primera vez**  
**El dolor de mi corazón**

**En la esquina del mundo roto  
estamos mirando hacia el cielo**  
**Voy a ir en busca de tu calor**

**¿La sensación empezará a desvanecerse? A pesar de estas desbordantes lágrimas  
¿Cual fue este sentimiento llamado de nuevo? Lo he olvidado en algún lugar**  
**Ahora, el problema es la siguiente imborrable electro-luz**  
**La luz de mi corazón**

****Golpeé en la puerta de "Quiero verte"  
****

Pero finjo que no lo hice

Cuando sea mañana, ¿Este dolor se hundirá en el fondo del mar?

****Si la fiebre de cuando nos tomamos las manos, enciende una luz que no desaparece  
****

Mira, brillará hasta alcanzar incluso los rincones del mundo oscurecido, tan brillantemente

**La tristeza se hunde, mira, la noche llega a su fin**

**Contigo a buscar ese calor**

**voy, en ese mundo invisible**


	6. La cita

Era la quinta vez que se miraba en el espejo, Usui pasaría dentro de media hora y no podía dejar desapercibido ni el más mínimo detalle. Llevaba unos jeans blancos y una camisa rosa. Probó con diferentes peinados, hasta que por fin se decidió por dejarlo suelto y al natural, con sus suaves rizos que caían por su espalda. Suspiró, era el suspiro número 20 que contaba su compañera...

Sora: ¿Desde cuándo te pones tan nerviosa para una cita?

Mimí: Desde que me di cuenta que él es el príncipe que tanto soñé

Sora: Que lo parezca no significa que lo sea...

Mimí: (la fulminó con la mirada) ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Creo que yo soy la única persona que puede decidir eso

Sora: (Se sentó a su lado) Vamos Mimí, nadie quiere fastidiarte, solo queremos evitar que te hagan daño... Matt lo conoce, fue su amigo y deberías agradecer que te está advirtiendo sobre él, es un buen chico ¿Ves cómo te protege? Realmente se interesa por ti

Mimí: (arqueó una ceja) ¿Y desde cuándo ese rubio desabrido se interesa por mí? Que mejor se ocupe de sus asuntos no de los míos

Sora: (apoyó una mano en su cabeza) ¿Ves lo infantil que puedes llegar a ser? Mimí tienes 19 años no eres una niña a la cual hay que regañarla por no obedecer, eres grande y debes tomar tus decisiones con sumo cuidado...

Mimí: ¡Tú misma lo has dicho! YO tomo mis decisiones, no él, ni tú por mí...

Sora: (suspiró) Espero estés haciendo lo correcto...

Se sentó resignada, no había forma de hacer cambiar a Mimí, era muy caprichosa y terca cuando alguien intentaba ayudarla y ella no lo solicitaba.  
Al rato después, un muchacho alto y rubio tocaba la puerta de la habitación de las chicas.

Usui: ¿Estás lista? (sonrió)

Mimí: Sí... (Miró a Sora) No me esperes despierta (guiñó su ojo)

Sora: (rodó los ojos) Como sea...

Esperó a que Mimí se fuera y tomó su teléfono.

Sora: ¿Bueno, Tai?... ¿Qué harás esta noche?... Claro. Te veo afuera en 10 minutos...Adiós.

* * *

Había estado toda la tarde inquieto, se paseaba de aquí para allá una y otra vez. Tomaba su guitarra, intentaba componer algo, no lograba concentrarse, y la volvía a dejar en su lugar... Así estuvo la última hora... De la cama de enfrente, un moreno lo miraba con extrañeza. Se quitó sus audífonos y dejó a un lado su laptop.

Tai: ¿Qué te pasa Ishida?

Matt: (lo miró extrañado) ¿Qué me pasa de qué?

Tai: No lo sé, estás actuando extraño... ¿Ocurre algo que no me quieras decir?

Matt: No... Estás alucinando... Estoy de maravillas

Tai: A mí no me engañas, soy tu mejor amigo desde los 5 años Yamato Ishida y sé que algo pasa contigo...

Matt: (agachó la cabeza) Puede... puede que tengas algo de razón...

Tai: (comenzó a analizarlo de arriba abajo) Creo que tu problema... Tiene nombre de mujer

Matt: (sonrojó) ¿Qué? Claro que no, no digas estupideces

Tai: (siguió observándolo) Es... mmm... a ver... Una mujer... ¿castaña?... bajita... caprichosa... muy guapa y actúa como ¿princesa si no me equivoco?

Matt: ¿De qué te las das? Te estás volviendo loco Kamiya, no sé a qué te refieres...

Tai: Yo tampoco (se cruzó de brazos) Solo me la encontré ayer maldiciéndote por todo el campus (rio) ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?

Matt: ¡Yo no le hice nada! Ella es la tonta que no me quiso escuchar...

Tai: mmm interesante (se llevó la mano a la barbilla)

Matt: (sonrojó) ¿Por qué demonios me estás mirando así?

Tai: ¿Por qué siempre que hablas con Tachikawa terminan discutiendo?

Matt: Porque es una caprichosa que no quiere entrar en razón y seguir viviendo en su mundo de fantasía

Tai: Eso ya todos lo sabemos... lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué siempre la estás cuidando?

Matt: ¿Cuidando? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? A mí no me interesa lo que ella haga...

Tai: ¿Estás seguro? Lo que yo sé, es que siempre que discuten es porque tú la estás sobreprotegiendo... (Sonrió) Siempre te quejas de que es una niña caprichosa que no ve más allá de sus narices y haces lo posible para que no la lastimen, advirtiéndole y regañándola...

Matt: No tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo, lo hago solo porque me molesta su actitud infantil y superficial, no porque quiera "protegerla"...

Tai: Eres más necio de lo que pensaba... (Sonó su móvil) ¿Sora?... Pues nada ¿Quieres salir?... Sí, allí estaré. Adiós... (Miró a Matt) Sora te ha salvado esta vez del interrogatorio Kamiya, pero para la otra no será tan fácil ¡eh!

Matt: (Rodó los ojos) Como sea... Vete ya antes de que te pulverice

Tai: Si ya me voy (tomó una chaqueta) Tú sigue torturando tu mente pensando en cómo protegerás a Tachikawa la próxima vez, Súper-Ishida

Matt: (le arrojó una almohada) ¡Vete de aquí!

Salió de su edificio y una pelirroja lo estaba esperando afuera.

Tai: ¿Pasó algo?

Sora: Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar...

Tai: Te ves preocupada ¿Me puedes decir a dónde vamos?

Sora: Cuando lleguemos te explico todo... Ven

Lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar por el campus hasta llegar a un café cercano. En una de las mesas del fondo, una castaña reía y conversaba muy animada con un chico rubio.

Tai: ¿Qué hace Mimí aquí?

Sora: (se sentaron un poco más alejados pero con la vista perfecta) Está en una cita

Tai: ¿Y qué hacemos nosotros aquí?

Sora: Venimos a espiar su cita

Tai: ¿Y por qué estamos haciendo esto?

Sora: (arqueó una ceja) ¿Puedes dejar de hacer preguntas? Va... sabía que Matt no me acompañaría y diría algo como "Ella sabe lo que hace, a mí no me interesa", además si Mimí lo ve aquí sería sospechoso...

Tai: ¿Y que nosotros estemos acá no lo es?

Sora: ¡Claro que no! Mimí desconfiaría de Matt en un lugar así, no de ti... No quiero que ese estúpido haga sufrir a mi mejor amiga, por eso debo estar resguardando su seguridad.

Tai: ¿No crees que estás sobreprotegiendo mucho a Mimí? Digo, ella ya es grande y supongo que ha tenido citas como para que vengas de chaperona...

Sora: ¿Sabes quién es él? (frunció el ceño)

Tai: (comenzó a analizarlo) Tiene un rostro conocido... pero... no recuerdo quién es

Sora: Usui Takumi...

Tai: (se exaltó levantándose de la silla) ¡¿QUÉ?!

Sora: (simulando sonrojada) ¡Siéntate Kamiya!

Tai: (volvió a sentarse) ¿Cómo demonios dejaron que nuestra pequeña e indefensa Mimí saliera con un patán como ese?

Sora: (rodó los ojos) ¡Es lo que he estado intentando explicar todo el rato! Matt ya le advirtió sobre él y no quiso escucharlo, yo también lo hice y menos me escuchó... Si va a seguir con esa actitud de niña caprichosa, la única opción que nos queda es estar allí presentes y evitar que ese estúpido se propase con ella

Tai: (la miró detenidamente) ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te preocupas tanto como una madre? Sí Mimí no hace las cosas por sí misma, jamás aprenderá

Sora: (lo miró extrañado) ¿A poco tú quieres que lastimen a tu amiga y la hagan sufrir de esa manera solo porque actúa como una niña aún? Mimí es muy inmadura, pero a la vez muy sentimental, no quiero que le hagan daño una vez más...

Tai: Ese no es motivo para que la sobreprotejas tanto... estés actuando igual que Ishi... espera... ¿Matt sabía que Mimí saldría con él?

Sora: Claro que sí, él fue el quién me dijo como era Usui...

Tai: (comenzó a reír) ¡Entonces esa es la razón por la que actuaba así hoy!

Sora: ¿Así como?

Tai: Estuvo toda la tarde actuando como un idiota, como si algo le acomplejara, ni siquiera fue capaz de tocar un acorde bien en su guitarra... ¿Y ahora qué me dices esto? Matt siempre supo que Mimí saldría con él y por esa razón estaba preocupado (rio) ¡Yo tenía razón el problema de Matt si era Mimí!

Sora: No entiendo que estás diciendo... ¿Matt estuvo preocupado por ella hoy? (dijo en voz baja) ¡Lo sabía!

Tai: ¿Qué dices?

Sora: Nada nada...

Tai: Entonces ahora con mayor razón protegeremos a nuestra princesa de ese ogro devora niñas...

Sora: Sólo debemos evitar que ese tonto se propase con ella... ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle a Matt que estuvimos aquí!

Tai: ¿Por qué no? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Sora: ¡Tiene todo de malo! Matt nos dirá que somos unos entrometidos y se molestará, mejor dejémoslo en secreto ¿Si?

Tai: Como quieras... ¿Quieres comer algo o solo vinimos a espiar?

Sora: Si la verdad si se me apetece algo...

* * *

Caminaron por todo el campus, se sentía tan bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con un muchacho con el que tuviera tanto en común, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.  
Llegaron hasta el café del campus y se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo.

Usui: ¿Qué te gustaría pedir? Yo invito (sonrió)

Mimí: ¡Eres tan galán! Pues... no lo sé, sorpréndeme (sonrió dulcemente)

Usui: Está bien...

_Pensamiento (Mimí): Esto es como un sueño... ¡Al fin he encontrado a mi príncipe! Y nadie podrá despertarme, es todo tan perfecto, como siempre lo quise y se hace realidad... _

Luego de un rato un muchacho les trajo dos capuchinos y dos tartas de fresa, eran los favoritos de Mimí ¿Será que él la había estado observando antes o de verdad tenían los mismos gustos?

Mimí: ¡Está todo muy delicioso!

Usui: Claro que sí, y con la compañía perfecta esta noche será increíble

Mimí: (se sonrojó) Y ¿Cuéntame de ti? ¿Quién es el verdadero Usui más allá de una cara bonita?

Usui: (sonrió) Pues... no hay mucho... Mi familia proviene de Yokohama, yo me mudé aquí hace un par de años para comenzar la universidad, por lo que vivo solo en Odaiba. Estudio leyes y en un futuro me gustaría viajar a Londres para continuarlos, soy un muchacho tímido que solo busca una chica que me robe el corazón (tomó la mano de Mimí) y creo que la encontré... ¿Qué puedes decirme de ti?

Mimí: (sonrojó) ¿De mí? Nada, viví toda mi niñez en Hikarigaoka, me mudé luego a Odaiba, luego a Estados Unidos y volví hace dos años nuevamente a Odaiba, viví con mis tíos pero ahora resido en el campus junto con mi mejor amiga, mis padres siguen en América y cada verano los visito allá. Y pues ¿qué te puedo decir sobre mi persona? Soy muy sensible, confío rápido en la gente, y el sueño de mi vida es encontrar a mi príncipe azul

Usui: Adoro a las mujeres que aún piensan como niñas...

Mimí: Pues esa soy yo (sonrió)

Terminaron su café y salieron del lugar para seguir caminando antes de llevarla nuevamente a su dormitorio, sin darse cuenta que Sora y Taichi estuvieron todo el tiempo allí.

Usui: Me la pasé increíble hoy contigo... Eres linda, divertida y además muy dulce

Puso su mano en la mejilla de la castaña, la miró con esos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes que seducían a cualquiera, sentía como su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo fuerte al sentir que él se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, pero...

Tai: ¡Mimí! (se acercó a ellos) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mimí: (enfadada apretando los puños) Kamiya... Pues... estaba a punto de volver a mi dormitorio hasta que apareciste

Tai: Oh lo lamento (miró a Usui) No sabía que estabas ocupada... Bueno ya me voy ¡adiós!

Mimí: (agachó la cabeza maldiciendo) ¿En qué estábamos?

Usui: (sonrió) Que descanses Tachikawa

Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, claro, no era lo que ella esperaba, ni lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero se conformó con eso para tener dulces sueños.

* * *

Esperó a que Kamiya saliera de la habitación para recostarse en su cama boca arriba, se pasó mil veces la mano por el rostro, como tratando de entender algo... Tai era un estúpido ¿Cómo podía pensar que él se preocupaba tanto de Tachikawa? Claro que no, a él no le importaba lo que ella hiciera, pero era una mujer, y a las mujeres hay que respetarlas, no dejaría que Usui se saliera con la suya una vez más... menos con... menos con ella.  
En cierta parte, sentía un poco de molestia de que Mimí saliera con Takumi, y no necesariamente era porque no le agradara ese tipo, si no que ella... era tan dulce y delicada, tan sensible y hermosa que le hubiera molestado que saliera con cualquier idiota que no fuera él... No quería que nadie la lastimara ni la hiciera sufrir, que nadie jugara con sus sentimientos, era muy inocente y manipulable.

_Pensamiento (Matt): No sé en qué momento comencé a pensar en ella de esta manera. Mimí es una tonta, cualquier idiota podría llegar con un ramo de flores y ella le creería todas sus mentiras. Pero... ¿Por qué a mí no me cree nada si yo solo trato de protegerla? Creo que realmente no somos nada compatibles y jamás podrá existir otro tipo de relación que no sea solo de "conocidos" porque ya ni amigos podemos ser... Es una terca y orgullosa, pero no por eso permitiré que alguien la lastime, es muy delicada, Mimí merece a alguien que la trate como la princesa que es, y no que jueguen con ella porque aún no ha logrado madurar, los hombres se aprovechan de su inocencia... Yo no sería así... Va... que estoy pensando... Ni siquiera me interesa lo que haga... ¿o sí? Porque ahora siento que la veo diferente, que me fijé en ella como no pude hacerlo durante casi 10 años... Pero, eso no significa que me guste, solamente conocí otra parte de ella que llamó mi atención...No, a mí no me gusta Tachikawa, no me gusta ni su risa escandalosa, ni su forma de ser tan caprichosa, ni sus llantos por cualquier estupidez, ni que sea tan superficial, infantil y fantasiosa, ni sus hermosos ojos color caramelo, ni su suave cabello, ni su aroma tan desquiciadamente seductor, ni como abre levemente sus labios cuando dice mi nombre, ni su forma de caminar, ni como me pone nervioso cuando me mira, ni como siento que mi corazón se acelera cada vez que estoy cerca de ella... (Se sentó en la cama y movió la cabeza para todos lados) ¡NO! Tachikawa no es nada para mí, no me interesa en lo absoluto solo estoy... algo... confundido..._

* * *

Se quitó la ropa apenas llegó a su dormitorio, se puso el pijama y se dejó deslizar entre las suaves sábanas de su cama... Por alguna razón Sora no estaba, y agradecía que así fuera, tenía mucho que pensar en ese momento...

_Pensamiento (Mimí): Usui es tan lindo, encantador, galán, romántico, lo que siempre soñé... Pero... hay algo en él que me inquieta ¿Será lo que me dijo Ishida? No, él siempre está allí, molestándome, fastidiándome, de seguro lo dijo para "darme una lección por ser tan superficial" ¡es un tonto! Odio su falsa amabilidad, la manera que tiene de acercarse a mí solo para molestarme, ese cinismo al momento de hablar conmigo, que siempre esté refiriéndose a mí de manera tan despectiva, pero lo que más odio es su seductoramente atrayente soledad, el misterio que irradia, su carácter tan complicado... No, Ishida no me interesa de esa manera, él solo es un conocido que solo sabe burlarse de mí y criticar todo lo que hago, no hay nada en él que pueda encontrar atractivo o interesante, salvo su música, es la única conexión que hay entre nosotros... Estoy confundida..._


	7. Una piedra en el camino

_Pensando (Mimí): Debo decir, que ha sido el mejor mes de mi vida... Usui es tan lindo y dulce, es el príncipe que siempre busqué, y es solo mío. Se ha comportado de maravillas, es atento y muy respetuoso, pasamos cada día juntos dentro del campus. A pesar de que Sora aún se opone a esto, no me interesa, debe aceptar que yo estoy feliz con él.  
No he tenido noticias de Ishida desde entonces, eso es raro, solamente lo veo en clases de teoría de la música pero no me dirige palabra alguna, de cierta forma me siento extraña, se me había hecho costumbre que esté cada día fastidiándome y que ahora vuelva a ignorarme como antes...va... mejor no me preocupo, es mejor para mí..._

Aquella mañana era fría, gracias a Dios le habían suspendido las clases pues el maestro estaba enfermo, así que pasaría todo el día junto a su amado príncipe, quién tenía todos los jueves libres.  
Se levantó a eso de las 10 AM le había prometido a su mejor amiga que desayunarían juntas antes de cambiarla una vez más por el rubio que tanto detestaba.  
Salieron del dormitorio, montaron el coche de Sora y se dirigieron a un café a unas calles del campus.

Sora: ¿Estarás con tu novio todo el día?

Mimí: (sonrojó) Aún no me pide que sea su novia, pero sí, estaré con él

Sora: (arqueó una ceja) ¿De verdad luego de un mes empalagoso no te lo ha pedido? ¡Están todos los jodidos días juntos!

Mimí: Usui dice que no es necesario categorizar nuestra relación, estamos bien así (le dio un sorbo a su café)

Sora: (rodó los ojos) Vaya Mimí... ¿Desde cuándo tú piensas así? Que yo recuerde, siempre que estás con algún muchacho le dejas en claro que el compromiso es lo más importante para que nadie más se fije en él... Ese tarado sí que te cambió...

Mimí: (frunció el ceño) ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE ÉL! Crees que lo conoces pero solo te has dejado manipular por los comentarios de Ishida, Usui no es nada como él dijo... Ya estoy harta de que todos critiquen lo que hago y me sobreprotejan ¡No soy una niña! Puedo ser inmadura en algunas ocasiones, pero sé bien lo que hago, ya he cometido muchos errores como para no haber aprendido de ellos...

Sora: Nadie te está criticando Mimí, solo queríamos evitar que te lastimen... Pero bueno, luego de un mes creo que... creo que tienes razón, se nota que el muchacho está interesado en ti y es muy atento contigo, lamento si me equivoqué al juzgarlo antes...

Mimí: Está bien... ¿Ishida no ha vuelto a decirte algo malo sobre él? (dijo indiferente)

Sora: No, a Matt no le interesa lo que hagas, creo que está saliendo con una chica que estudia teatro así que sus preocupaciones son otras (sonrió)

Mimí: ¿Qué?...

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, como el aire se tornaba cada vez más pesado... ¿Desde cuándo Ishida salía con alguien? Y peor ¿Por qué le molestó que lo hiciera? No tenía derecho a reclamar, después de todo, ella también salía con otra persona y estaba muy feliz a su lado, o eso pensaba. Se había acostumbrado a tener la atención de él, que se preocupe de lo que haga y de lo que piense, que esté todo el tiempo intentando fastidiarla y molestarla, que discutan porque sus ideales son tan diferentes...

Sora: Pues eso, Matt está saliendo con una chica, lo veo muy feliz

Mimí: (sonrió forzadamente) Me... me alegro por él...

Sora: ¿Pasó algo?

Mimí: No...

Su café se había vuelto frío, y no necesariamente por la temperatura del ambiente. Sintió ese sabor amargo bajar por su garganta, acompañado de angustia y algo de melancolía.  
¿Por qué se sentía así? Tan miserable y acomplejada.  
El resto de la mañana apenas dirigió la palabra a Sora, su mente la estaba torturando de a poco, y no pudo pasar desapercibida frente a tal astuta pelirroja, sin embargo prefirió no molestarla, sabía que Mimí no lo aceptaría y evitaría hablar del tema.

Sora: ¿Volvamos al campus?

Mimí: Si... Usui acaba de enviarme un texto que está esperándome

Sora: Está bien...

Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y salieron de allí. Entró a su habitación, el frío de la mañana ya se había desaparecido y el ambiente estaba un tanto cálido. Se quitó el suéter y se puso una camisa delgada.  
Caminó con la mirada un tanto perdida a encontrarse con su "príncipe".  
La tomó del rostro y la besó dulcemente.

Usui: ¿Cómo estás?

Mimí: (sonrió débilmente) Bien ¿y tú como te encuentras?

Usui: Bien ahora que estoy contigo... ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Mimí: No... No lo sé... ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?

Usui: (la miró confundido) ¿Te pasó algo? Te veo desanimada...

Mimí: ¿Ah? Eh, no, estoy bien solo algo... cansada

Usui: ¿Quieres ir al cine?

Mimí: Si claro que sí

Tomó su mano y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, subieron al auto de Usui y se dirigieron al centro comercial.  
Subieron un par de pisos hasta llegar al cine, se estrenaría una película que Mimí ansiaba ver desde hace mucho tiempo y se lo había comentado a Usui, pero la verdad, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era no estar allí...

Usui: ¿Ese no es tu amigo Ishida?

Mimí: ¿Qué?!

Miró hacia la boletería donde se estaba armando una gran fila y allí estaba él, no fue difícil distinguirlo, el único rubio vestido con ropa oscura y rostro desinteresado pero esta vez, no estaba solo, a su lado había una muchacha poco más alta que ella, de cabello largo y negro, piel pálida, ojos violetas, vestida con unos jeans y una camiseta corta color negra con una estrella blanca en el centro, muy al estilo de Matt y además... era muy linda.

Mimí: (intentando sonar indiferente) Ah... sí, creo que sí lo es...

_Pensamiento (Mimí): Creo que mi mala suerte nunca terminará ¿Qué hacia él allí? ¿Y con esa niña? Bueno, me enteré hace solo unas horas que salía con alguien, pero no creí encontrármelo tan pronto... Fue como... fue como si un balde de agua fría se derramara sobre mí... Me sentí incómoda, quería llorar y no tenía razones para hacerlo, intentaba no mirar hacia donde estaba él, pero se me hacía inevitable... Demonios ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Creo que ese idiota me acostumbró a su presencia tan fastidiosa, si, solo es eso..._

Fue una pésima idea mirar de vez en cuando, por que no esperó encontrarse con esos ojos color zafiro plasmados en ella.  
Sintió como un leve rubor se formaba en sus mejillas y se volteó avergonzada y a la vez ¿Decepcionada?

* * *

_Pensamiento (Matt): Hace un par de semanas me invitaron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de los chicos de mi clase de interpretación y allí la conocí, era divertida, extrovertida y a la vez con una personalidad destellante, teníamos mucho en común, hablamos toda la noche pero... a mí no me gustaba, no entiendo el porqué, era muy atractiva y tenía todo lo que anhelaba en una chica, pero no lograba encontrar la razón de por qué en mis pensamientos había otra persona. Una persona totalmente contraria a ella, terca, superficial, fastidiosa, insoportable, irritante, infantil...  
Quise darme una oportunidad de quitarla de mis pensamientos y comencé a salir con Ririchiyo, después de todo, era agradable su compañía y no me molestaría fijarme en ella.  
Cada vez me cautivaba más, y cada vez el recuerdo de esa castaña se hacía más lejano. _

Se encontraban tomando un helado en el centro comercial, varias risas, unos cuantos besos y muchas miradas complementaban esa tarde.

Matt: ¿Quieres ir al cine luego?

Ririchiyo: ¿Qué películas están en cartelera?

Matt: Hay una comedia que quería ver hace unos días y al fin se ha estrenado ¿Me acompañas?

Ririchiyo: Claro que sí (sonrió)

Tomó su mano como últimamente había acostumbrado a hacerlo, subieron un par de pisos y comenzaron a hacer la fila en la boletería.

_Pensamiento (Matt): Fue un gran error comenzar a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, porque allí estaba ella. La persona que estuve evitando por tanto tiempo, la castaña que no podía quitar de mis pensamientos una vez más volvió a aparecer. Hacía ya un mes que comenzó a salir con el idiota que tanto detesto, intenté advertírselo muchas veces, pero luego de una semana me rendí, si ella quería sufrir, ya no me importaba, que masoquista era esa mujer. _

Sintió como su corazón se aceleró y sus manos comenzaban a sudar, frente a él estaba ella con su "príncipe". Se quedó unos segundos viéndole embobado, sin reaccionar, hasta que una muchacha a su lado tomó su mano y lo hizo volver a aterrizar.

Ririchiyo: ¿Estás bien?

Matt: (moviendo la cabeza) S-si...

Ririchiyo: (arqueó una ceja) ¿Qué estabas viendo?

Matt: (sonrió levemente) Nada en especial

Ririchiyo: (le devolvió la sonrisa) Está bien

Entraron al cine, y se sentaron en las últimas filas. Estaba nervioso, de vez en cuando miraba a la entrada esperando que ella apareciera, y así lo hizo, la verdad ella no se fijó ni quería saber en dónde estaba situado él.

Se sentó con Usui un par de asientos más adelante, no se imaginan como le ardió la sangre cuando vio a ese estúpido pasar su brazo por los hombros de Mimí. Fue inevitable no hacer evidente su molestia.

Ririchiyo: Ya Yama... ¿Qué traes?

Matt: Nada, de verdad no tengo nada...

Ririchiyo: ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

Matt: ¡Te dije que no me pasa nada! (gritó)

Provocó que varias de las personas en la sala voltearan a ver su escándalo, dentro de ellos, aquella castaña que lo miró confundida.  
Volvió a sentarse avergonzado.

Matt: Lo lamento...

Ririchiyo: No-no te preocupes...

Matt: (tomó su mano y agachó la mirada) Tienes razón...

Ririchiyo: (arqueó una ceja) ¿Sobre qué?

Matt: Hay algo que si me incomoda...

Ririchiyo: (esquivó la mirada) ¿Es ella?

Matt: (se extrañó) ¿Quién?

Ririchiyo: La ojimiel sentada allí adelante con ese rubio... No has dejado de mirarla desde que estábamos en la boletería, ya lo había notado, eres muy evidente... ¿Quién es?

Matt: (suspiró) Una... conocida si así puedo decirlo...

Ririchiyo: ¿Te gusta?

Matt: (la miró) No... Solo... solo es una tonta

Ririchiyo: Si no te gustara no estarías tan molesto porque esta con otro chico...

Matt: (se recostó en el asiento mirando el techo) No lo sé, ese tipo no es para ella, intenté advertírselo y no me escuchó, ya me rendí que haga lo que se le dé la gana...

Ririchiyo: ¿Por qué dices que no es para ella?

Matt: Ese idiota lo conozco y solo la hará sufrir... No quiero que la lastimen, Mimí es muy sensible...

Ririchiyo: Vaya que sí te preocupas por ella... ¿Por qué no vas y le confiesas tus sentimientos?

Matt: (la miró extrañado) ¿Estás loca? Me detesta, no me soporta, si le digo algo así solo se reirá de mi...

Ririchiyo: Entonces me estás aceptando que te gusta y no te confiesas por miedo a no saber lo que siente ella...

Matt: (sonrojó) Cla-claro que no... Solo... va... no me confundas más de lo que estoy

Ririchiyo: (sonrió) Eres un buen chico Yamato... Estoy segura que si esa chica corresponde a tus sentimientos será muy afortunada, pero no podrás saberlo si no lo intentas...

Matt: No la conoces, es muy complicada y caprichosa, tiene la mentalidad de una niña de 12 años

Ririchiyo: ¿Y cuál es el problema? Me imagino que la conoces lo suficiente para saber qué es lo que te gusta de ella... (Sonrió) Siempre supe que lo nuestro no funcionaría porque te preocupabas por alguien más, ahora me doy cuenta de que es ella y me alegra que hayas sido sincero conmigo

Matt: (sonrojó una vez más) Nunca quise que esto pasara... pero... creo que hay cosas que son inevitables... como... fijarme en la persona que siempre ignoré y detesté...

Ririchiyo: (se apoyó en su hombro) Si esa niña abriera los ojos claramente no estaría con ese rubio y te correspondería a ti... Solo debes ser persistente, ya verás que se dará cuenta tarde o temprano que siempre debió fijarse en ti...

Matt: Ojalá fuera así...

* * *

Se volteó confundida a ver tal escándalo un par de asientos tras ella... No quería imaginar quien era, pero esa voz era tan seductoramente familiar que sospechaba de quién se trataba.  
Matt se encontraba algo alterado y al percatarse que todos en la sala se voltearon a verlo volvió a sentarse pidiéndole perdón a su acompañante.  
Lo miró extrañada, él nunca se ha comportado de esa forma tan agresiva, siempre fue tan calmado y misterioso que le molestaba que nunca se hiciera notar... Volvió a fijar su vista en la pantalla pero no lograba concentrarse en la película, más bien su mente se estaba encargando de traerle mil recuerdos de él.

_Pensamiento (Mimí): Estúpido Ishida como se atreve a estar en el mismo lugar que yo acompañado de esa niña tonta... Quiero salir de aquí y perderme en un gran bosque donde nadie me encuentre y se despreocupen por mí, por primera vez quiero estar sola y pensar, solo sentarme a pensar... Quiero mucho a Usui, él ha sido muy lindo conmigo, me ha tratado como siempre soñé que lo hicieran, pero... Pero hay algo en él que no me convence de que sea tan perfecto... En cambio Matt, él no tiene nada que me agrade, salvo esa fantástica voz que tiene, pero él... él ha sido el único que me ha confundido, y no necesariamente es porque tengo sentimientos por él, porque no los tengo, más bien porque me he acostumbrado tanto a que esté siempre allí molestándome, regañándome que me siento extraña si no está conmigo... ¿Qué estoy pensando? _

Apretó los ojos con fuerza como intentando borrar esa idea de su mente, se volteó disimuladamente y allí lo vio, hablando con ese característico rojizo en sus mejillas, con aquella muchacha apoyada sobre su hombro, se veía tan ameno y feliz que mejor dejaría de pensar como una niña caprichosa y se olvidaría de su confusión... sí, era lo mejor, después de todo, ella estaba con Usui.

La película había finalizado, creo que no prestó atención salvo el final cuando su mente dejó de molestarla con los recuerdos de Ishida.  
Usui la llevó a su habitación, no tenía ganas de hacer nada más y se fue con la excusa de que "pasó un mala noche y necesitaba dormir".  
Luego de dejarla allí, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en una de las bancas cerca del lago, junto a un particular rubio.

Usui: Siempre te ha gustado estar solo, eh

Matt: ¿Qué quieres?

Usui: Te vi bien acompañado el día de hoy...

Matt: Eso a ti no te importa ¿Qué pretendes con Tachikawa?

Usui: ¿Celoso? Mimí es muy linda e inocente, como a mí me gustan las mujeres (guiñó su ojo) lástima me ha salido un poco difícil, aún no accede acompañarme a mi departamento...

Matt: (lo tomó del cuello) ¡Le haces algo a Mimí y te juro que te parto la cara!

Usui: (lo apartó) Hey, cálmate Ishida... No seas tan intenso... ¿A poco tú la querías para eso y yo me adelanté?

Matt: ¿ESTÁS LOCO? Mimí es muy dulce y sensible ¡No te atrevas a jugar son sus sentimientos! Ella confía mucho en ti, no la decepciones por favor...

Usui: Así que la castaña se enamoró de mí... (Rio) Bueno, no me extraña, todas caen a mis pies...

Matt: (lo tomó nuevamente por el cuello) ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ella, no es como todas las mujeres que acostumbras! Ella es única y diferente, merece a alguien que la ame por como es, que la comprenda y la cuide como una niña, que soporte todos sus caprichos, que sea tan romántico como un príncipe de cuentos ¡Alguien que la haga sentir segura!

Usui: ¿Y ese eres tú? No me hagas reír... ¿Acaso eres tú el que se enamoró de ella? Ishida, tú no eres nadie, Mimí jamás se fijaría en ti, no sabes cuánto te detesta... Siempre estás molestándola ¿Crees que ella querría estar con alguien como tú? Acéptalo, son de mundos diferentes, tu siempre estás solo, eres misterioso y reservado, ocultas tus sentimientos por miedo a que te lastimen... Ella es tan diferente a ti... Mimí merece estar con alguien como yo, no como tú

Matt: (Agachó la mirada) Lo sé... pero... (Apretó los puños) prométeme que no le harás daño, trátala diferente, ella... ella es especial... Sus sentimientos son sinceros, es muy pura y honesta... Ella sí que es diferente a ti... Por favor... no la lastimes...

Usui: (Arqueó una ceja) No te prometo nada... Y no le vengas una vez más con el chisme de que yo solo la quiero hacer sufrir, ya me informó que la has estado molestando, y no quiero que le hables nunca más ¿Oíste?

Matt: Me alejaré todo lo que sea posible de ella si prometes que no le harás daño...

Usui: Intentaré cumplir con eso pero... ya sabes como soy yo (guiñó su ojo) Nos vemos Ishida...

Vio como aquel rubio se iba, mientras se dejó caer en la banca donde estaba, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y suspiró con pesadez.

_Pensamiento (Matt): Haría lo posible para protegerte y que nadie te haga daño, aunque eso implique que me alejen de ti... _


	8. Abrir los ojos

El ensayo con la banda había terminado hace solo unas horas, pero no tenía ganas de volver a su dormitorio, se sentó en un sofá viejo y posó su guitarra en sus piernas, comenzó a acariciarla sutilmente, rasgando los dedos y dejando que las notas fluyan...  
Luego de un rato levantó la vista hacia el reloj de pared... marcaba las 20:15. Sería mejor que volviera antes de que se hiciera más tarde, esa calle era bastante peligrosa y su auto lo había aparcado a una cuadra de allí.  
Tomó su chaqueta, pasó la correa del forro de su guitarra al hombro y cerró la puerta con llave para encaminarse a su vehículo.  
Si no fuera por ese grito alarido que escuchó, si no fuera porque le sonó tan familiar... quizás... la historia ahora sería diferente.  
Abrió sus hermosos orbes zafiro como quién recibe la sorpresa más grande de su vida, se escuchaba desde un callejón cercano, dejó su guitarra en el suelo sin importarle que pasara con ella y corrió a donde procedía ese chillido pidiendo _socorro._

Se acercó sin preámbulos y allí la vio, tan vulnerable, tan débil e indefensa. El callejón era oscuro, iluminado solo por un foco que marcaba sutilmente tres figuras, dos hombres y una mujer. La chica estaba pegada a la pared mientras uno de los hombres sujetaba sus brazos sin delicadeza alguna, mientras que el otro se acercaba de manera amenazante. No podía dudarlo, su voz, su figura, ese llanto tan conocido para él... Era Mimí... No lo pensó dos veces, su cuerpo en ese momento reaccionaba solo, la sangre le hervía, una vena de ira se formó en su cien, y sus puños se apretaron tanto así que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y la palma de su mano tenía grabada la forma de sus uñas. Se acercó deprisa, antes de que otra cosa pudiera pasarle, y su puño se movió inconscientemente hacia el rostro del tipo que se acercaba a ella, arrojándolo al piso.

Sujeto1: (sobándose la cara) ¡¿Quién diablos crees que eres idiota?!

Ishida no reaccionaba, su mente estaba como ida y sus ojos llenos de odio y rencor. El otro sujeto apretó con aún más fuerzas los brazos de la castaña haciendo que esta gimiese de dolor. Tomó al hombre que recientemente había tirado al suelo por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó.

Matt: ¡¿Quién te crees tú que eres haciéndole daño a una mujer?! IMBÉCIL

Le dio otro golpe provocando que la nariz de aquel hombre sangrara sin piedad. Se levantó del suelo y como cual cobarde arrancó, seguido por su compañero. Matt los observó irse, se llevó una mano a la frente con dureza y miró a su costado. Ella ya no estaba allí, se encontraba arrojada en el suelo, el tipo antes de arrancar la había tirado. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y con su puño golpeó la pared ahogando un grito de frustración por no darle otra paliza a ese sujeto. Tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó con pesadez, se puso de cuclillas al lado de Tachikawa y acarició su cabello.

_Pensamiento (Matt): Estaba tan indefensa, sus ojos mostraban un brillo de tristeza y decepción, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, sus mejillas rojas y sus rodillas raspadas. No hablaba, y no lo hizo, sentí tanta impotencia de verla así, de no haber llegado antes para protegerla... Me odié, me sentí el idiota más grande del mundo... pero la tenía ahí conmigo..._

Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de Mimí. Con su brazo derecho la ayudó a levantarse, mientras la castaña no despegaba la mirada del suelo. De a poco comenzó a humedecerse su vista, pero no quería llorar, al menos no por ahora.  
El rubio la tomó por los hombros sin presionarla, y salieron del callejón. Sabía que Mimí no querría volver al campus, así que sus pies caminaron al lado contrario, hasta llegar al galpón donde ensayaba la banda. Se veía tan delicadamente frágil e indefensa, solo quería estrecharla en sus brazos para darle confianza y seguridad.

Abrió la puerta una vez más, encendió la luz y la guio hasta el sofá para que la muchacha se sentara.  
El cuerpo de Mimí estaba tenso, sus manos se posaron en sus rodillas apretándolas con fuerza, sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse aún más como si estuviera a punto de explotar... Temblaba como si fuera una gelatina, se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, tanto así que una pequeña gota de sangre emergió de él. Se veía demacrada y agotada. Se sentó a su lado esperando alguna reacción de ella, pero era inútil, se mantuvo en esa posición varios minutos, que se le hicieron una eternidad...  
Acercó su mano a su hombro y trató de hablarle con delicadeza.

Matt: Tachikawa...

Como si el contacto con su piel la hubiera hecho reaccionar, estalló en miles de lágrimas cargadas de dolor, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y sollozaba como si al fin su alma hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo después de haber estado inerte un buen rato.  
Suspiró y comenzó a acariciar su brazo con cariño mientras la muchacha a su lado descargaba todo lo que se guardó un buen rato y allí... Comenzó a hablar...

Mimí: Fue... Fue horrible Matt... Fue horrible (repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos)

Matt: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Esos imbéciles te hicieron algo?

Mimí: No... (Limpió su rostro) Ellos... no

Matt: ¡¿Entonces?! ¿Quién te lastimó Mimí?

Mimí: (suspiró con pesadez) Esta tarde salí con Usui...

El corazón de Ishida dio un vuelco y su pecho se contrajo, sus manos nuevamente se apretaron en un puño y su rostro se tensó... _¿Ese fue el idiota que le hizo daño?_ Y entonces, sin preguntarle, Mimí comenzó a relatar lo sucedido...

Aquella mañana despertó con un mensaje de él... Tomó su móvil y leyó _"Tengo preparada una tarde especial para nosotros, paso por ti en una hora... Usui._"

Sonrió dulcemente. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que vio a Ishida en el cine y decidió dejar de pensar en él y disfrutar solamente junto a Usui, él se había portado muy bien con ella, y por todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, se convencía más aún de que era casi perfecto y que Matt solo andaba con chismes falsos...  
Su compañera de habitación había salido muy temprano, debía ayudar a su madre con la tienda y volvería al anochecer, después de todo, era sábado y ambas tenían la tarde libre.  
El sol estaba radiante, así que tomó un baño y se colocó una falda plato color rosa y un top blanco, se aplicó un poco de maquillaje, dejó su cabello al natural, tomó una chaqueta de su armario, su bolso y salió de allí para encontrarse con su galán.

Como siempre él la esperaba con esa sonrisa tan encantadora y con su fabuloso estilo para vestir, era una de las cosas que siempre le había atraído de un hombre, que sepa vestir bien y a la moda.  
Tomó su mano y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

Mimí: ¿A dónde vamos?

Usui: (la besó) Será una sorpresa, pero te aseguro que te encantará.

Ante esa propuesta tan seductora un fervor subió por el rostro de Tachikawa y una sonrisa tímida se esbozó. Subió al coche una vez que él abrió la puerta del copiloto y se adentraron en la carretera. Condujo alrededor de 20 minutos hasta aparcarse en un lugar conocido para ella.  
Estaban en _Palette Town_. Hacía años que no iba a ese lugar, desde que se había mudado a América. Sonrió como una niña pequeña al recordar su infancia y a sus padres en aquel lugar.

Usui tomó su mano con delicadeza y se adentraron en el gran lugar. Tomaron un helado, subieron a la _Daikanransha (noria)_, realmente, estaba pasando una tarde espectacular a su lado. Caminaron recorriendo cada calle hasta sentarse a la orilla de una gran y hermosa fuente.

Mimí: (se recostó en su hombro) Sí que sabes cómo hacer feliz a una chica

Usui: Y eso no es todo (tomó su barbilla con su pulgar) Aún nos queda un lugar más a donde ir

Mimí: (arqueó una ceja) ¿A dónde nos falta ir? Creo que ya recorrimos todo el lugar y el sol está a punto de ponerse...

Usui: Es un lugar un poco alejado de aquí, si no nos vamos ya, se nos hará más tarde (se levantó) ¿Vienes?

Mimí: (algo dudosa) Eh... Sí, vamos.

Montaron una vez más el coche de Usui, esta vez, su mirada era diferente, ya no era calma y dulce como siempre, ahora era misteriosa, como si estuviera ocultando algo. Sonrió al darse cuenta que Mimí lo observaba con cautela.

Usui: ¿Pasó algo castaña?

Mimí: (volteó su vista al frente) Estás... extraño

Usui: ¿Yo? Claro que no, estás alucinando

Mimí: mm... Si quizás, tienes razón

Se sintió un poco incómoda ante la reacción que tomó el muchacho, pero quizás él tenía razón y era parte de su imaginación.

Aparcaron el coche en el estacionamiento al parecer de unos departamentos, los había visto antes, pues solo estaban a unas calles del campus.  
El joven se bajó y una vez más abrió la puerta para que la castaña hiciera lo mismo.  
Sonrió de costado y bajó algo nerviosa.  
La tomó de la mano para adentrarse en el edificio, pero esta vez su tacto era frío, se sentía extraña...  
Subieron un par de pisos hasta llegar fuera a un departamento en particular. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura. A simple vista notó que el departamento era amplio y espacioso. Encendió una de las luces que iluminó por completo la habitación, era muy lindo. Caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó en él mientras el muchacho se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber.

Usui: ¿No quieres beber nada preciosa?

Mimí: Pues... Agua... solamente agua

Usui: (rio) ¿Una cerveza?

Mimí: No gracias, agua está bien

Usui: Como quieras...

Volvió junto a la castaña con un vaso de agua y una lata de cerveza y se sentó a su lado. La abrazó por los hombros mientras daba grandes y duros tragos.

Mimí: (algo incómoda) ¿Quieres... ver televisión?

Usui: No...

Se acercó de forma provocativa a ella dejando la lata en una mesa frente a ellos. La tomó del rostro y comenzó a besarla salvajemente. Tachikawa se resistía a la brutalidad con que su "chico ideal" la presionaba.

Mimí: ¡Hey! (haciéndose a un lado) ¿Qué... que pretendes?

Usui: ¿Cómo que qué pretendo? Preciosa ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, si realmente me quieres como dices hacerlo, deberías demostrármelo

Mimí: Pero si te lo demuestro cada día...

Usui: (arqueó una ceja) ¿Sabes que me estoy refiriendo a otra cosa, cierto?

Mimí: (Agachó la cabeza) Creo... que sí... pero ¿Realmente crees que sea lo correcto?

Usui: (acarició su cabello) ¿Lo correcto? Todas las parejas lo hacen Mimí... Si me quieres ¿Por qué no te entregas a mí?

Mimí: Es que... (Desvió su mirada) Me... da algo de pena

El muchacho incorporó a su lado y sonrió fríamente, mientras sus ojos eran ocultos por sus finas hebras de oro.

Usui: ¿Pena? ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes que no eres capaz de hacer esto por mí?

Mimí: No, no es eso solo que... no me siento... lista aún

Usui: (la miró extrañado) ¿Eres virgen, Tachikawa?

Abrió sus orbes color miel como grandes platos y su rostro se sintió acalorado ¿Cómo ese muchacho tenía tan poca sutileza para preguntárselo? Él no era el "príncipe" con el que salió durante tanto tiempo, había cambiado... O quizás, siempre fue así, y solo uso una imagen falsa para llevarla a la cama... _"Demonios"_ pensó _"Ishida siempre tuvo razón sobre él y yo no lo escuché..."_ Que ingenua se sentía en aquel momento...

Mimí: (ocultó su mirada de él) ¿Puedes llevarme de vuelta al campus?

Usui: ¿Te seguirás negando a mí? (La tomó fuertemente de las muñecas) No te escaparás tan fácilmente Tachikawa...

Se abalanzó sobre ella entre gritos y protestas de la chica, la besó como pudo y donde pudo. Sus manos fuertes y frías recorrían sin compasión sus piernas desnudas, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero debía mostrarse fuerte, ese muchacho que alguna vez creyó conocer no abusaría de ella ni de la confianza que le entregó...  
Como pudo saco fuerza y lo hizo a un lado, se levantó hecha una furia de aquel sofá y lo miró con recelo.

Mimí: ¿Quién te crees que eres, idiota? ¿Qué porque soy una mujer puedes hacer lo que te plazca conmigo? ¿O crees que caeré tan bajo acostándome contigo? No soy como las guarras con las que tratas...

Usui: (se sentó en el sofá) Eres difícil preciosa... Si tan solo hubieras escuchado a Ishida, no me habría dado cuenta que eras tan ingenua... Preferiste creer en mí que en la persona que conoces hace tantos años... Vaya... Me sorprendiste, no creí que llegaras tan lejos...

Mencionar al rubio desabrido fue como un golpe en el pecho... él... él tenía razón y todo era su culpa, no tendría por qué sentir desprecio por Usui, si se lo advirtieron y ella no hizo caso... Ishida, él solo quería protegerla y ella hizo oídos sordos ante él.  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, se sentía una tonta, se sentía sucia después de que las manos de ese muchacho recorrieran su cuerpo contra su voluntad... No le dirigió una palabra más y tomó su bolso para salir de allí... Todos tenían razón al referirse a ella, era superficial, era caprichosa, era ingenua e infantil... Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Yamato, no estaría odiándose a sí misma en ese momento por creer en alguien que nunca la quiso y solo quería conseguir placer con ella.  
Salió del edificio y apoyó su espalda en una pared, dejando que el contacto frío recorriera su espalda para hacerla entrar en razón, miró hacia el cielo y suspiró...

Mimí: Soy una tonta... Me lo advirtieron y no quise creer... Todo esto es mi culpa... Si tan solo yo fuera más madura, si fuera más desconfiada, si fuera más fría... (Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla) No estaría lamentando esta situación...

Dejó que sus pies la guiaran por el camino, sin darse cuenta, había tomado la dirección contraria al campus, no tenía ganas de volver ni enfrentar a Sora, conocía bien su discurso y aún no estaba preparada para el _"Te lo dije". _Caminó unas calles a la penumbra de la oscuridad de la noche, unos sutiles focos alumbraban para hacerle compañía. Y entonces, fue cuando dos tipos la interceptaron e intentaron robar su bolso, se resistió como pudo, no quería otro mal rato, ya estaba lo bastante dolida para que otra persona llegara y la lastimara. Forcejeó un poco pero sus brazos no le respondían, se sentía débil y vulnerable, su mente le recriminaba el "por qué" era tan ingenua...

Mimí: (...) Y allí fue cuando me encontraste...

El muchacho había escuchado a Mimí sin interrumpirla, ni siquiera la miraba, tenía sus ojos tapados con algunos mechones de su cabello, pero al parecer, demostraban decepción y rabia. Sus puños seguían apretados, si seguía así en cualquier momento comenzaría a sangrar por la presión que ejercía...  
La castaña, ya un poco más calmada, lo miraba con tristeza...

Mimí: ¿No me dirás nada?

Matt: (esquivó la mirada) ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Mimí: No lo sé... al menos un "Te lo dije"... Tienes todo el derecho a sacarme en cara lo caprichosa que fui y lo inmadura que me comporté, en estos momentos, espero cualquier reproche de tu parte, y lo tengo bien merecido...

Matt: No... (Se levantó) No te diré nada de eso...

Mimí: ¿Por qué no? ¡Merezco que me lo digas! Tenías razón y no quise escucharte, soy muy terca, lo sé...

Matt: (Apretó los puños) No seré otra de las personas que han arruinado tu noche... Mejor te llevaré al campus, Sora tendrá mejores palabras que decirte yo... Yo no tengo nada que hablar...

Mimí: ¡No me interesa lo que tenga que decir Sora, es tú palabra la que quiero escuchar! Lo lamento Ishida, de verdad lo lamento... Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a tus advertencias no... No me sentiría de esta manera (comenzó a llorar nuevamente) Me siento humillada, ultrajada, dolida... ¡Me siento una completa estúpida! ¿Y aún así no tienes nada que decirme?

Matt: (Volvió a sentarse a su lado) Lo lamento...

Mimí: (lloró con desesperación) ¡Eres un idiota Ishida! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué lo haces!

Matt: (se extrañó) ¿Por qué hago qué?

Mimí: (apretó los ojos) Siempre estuviste ahí, molestándome, fastidiándome, irritándome... ¡No me dejaste tranquila un mísero segundo! Pero... si no estás ahí regañándome... yo me... me... me siento sola...

La impresión del rubio pudo más que él y se obligó a mirarla a los ojos, esos hermosos orbes color miel que siempre se mostraban tan vivos estaban apagados y llenos de tristeza, inundados por las lágrimas e hinchados de tanto llorar... Sintió como su corazón se estremeció y unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y refugiarla en sus brazos se apoderaron de él... Pero no lo hizo... Solo esquivó una vez más la mirada y se negó a verla de nuevo, había algo en ella que le impedía hacerlo, no soportaba el hecho de verla tan frágil...

Mimí: ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! (exclamó en un sollozo) ¿Por qué Matt? ¿Por qué siempre estás ahí, protegiéndome? ¡No lo merezco! No después de cómo te traté... Soy una persona horrible, tenías razón de la manera que me juzgabas ¡Todos tenían razón cuando hablaban así de mí! Soy una tonta ingenua que no es capaz de mirar más allá de su nariz y que no le importa hacerle daño a los demás por conseguir mi propia felicidad...

Matt: Tú no eres así...

Mimí: ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me siento de esa manera? Tan sucia y despreciable...

Matt: Solo eres un poco... torpe... e ingenua... pero no eres egoísta... Eres una persona muy dulce Tachikawa, solo que hay gente que se aprovecha de tu inocencia...

Mimí: Ya me lo habías dicho y no te escuché... Ishida, de verdad lo siento pero en estos momentos mi cabeza está atormentándome... (Tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor y continuó) Nunca me quise fijar en ti... Y no me di cuenta hasta ahora que lo había hecho... Solo querías protegerme y yo te trate mal... Soy... soy muy tonta lo sé... Pero... Sin ti yo... yo soy la que está sola... Siempre eras tú quien ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos pero no quería reconocerlo...

Matt: ¿Qué... que dices? (respondió nervioso, no se esperaba eso de Mimí)

Mimí: Matt... Tú no eres un príncipe, ni estás cerca de serlo, pero siempre apareces en el momento indicado para rescatarme, siempre estás ahí preocupándote y asegurándote que esté bien... Y no noté hasta ahora... ¿Por qué me confundes de esa manera?

No lo pensó dos veces, miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado con extrañeza pero a la vez con sutileza, la vio tan delicada y allí logro asimilar la situación por la manera en que ella se fundía en sus ojos... Mimí Tachikawa estaba correspondiendo a sus sentimientos, aquellos que trató de ocultar y negar miles de veces, negando que existiera algún tipo de "cariño especial" hacia la castaña... La muchacha tenía el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, demostraba tristeza y quizás un poco de vergüenza por como sus mejillas se tornaban rosa. Se conmovió ante ella y dejó que por primera vez, sea su corazón y no su cabeza quien tomara la iniciativa... La tomó suavemente del rostro, miró esos confundidos y dolidos orbes miel, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, posó sus labios sobre los de ella... Al principio fue un beso tímido, le costó darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, él nunca había reaccionado de esa manera tan impulsiva, pero una voz dentro de su cabeza lo obligó a hacerlo, olvidó todo el sentido común que tenía y se dejó llevar por sus emociones...

Se separó un poco de ella, apoyando su frente sobre la de Mimí y dejando que sus narices se rosaran, la miró a los ojos y ahora su mirada había cambiado, era más calma y suave...

Matt: (sonrojó) Mimí yo... lo...

Mimí: No digas nada...

Ahora era el turno de ella, se acercó nuevamente a los labios del rubio pero esta vez lo besó con más seguridad dejando que el correspondiera delicadamente. Levemente abrió la boca ayudando a que ese beso fuera aumentando la intensidad. Ishida posó sus manos en la cintura de la castaña, mientras que ella las posó rodeando su cuello. Era un beso algo confuso, pero lleno de sentimientos encontrados. De a poco, las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por las mejillas de la ojimiel, dejando que ese beso tomara un sabor más salado. Yamato notó eso, y se confundió aún más ¿Tan mal besaba que la había hecho llorar? Pero por la manera en que ella se aferraba a él, no podía ser así, la manera en que ella le correspondía sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, y él también, su sabor, su textura... todo de ella estaba despertando algo nuevo en Matt, sensaciones que nunca pensó que existieran ni que podría sentir...  
Subió una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, no quería ni podía hacerlo, era su placer culpable.  
De a poco fue bajando la intensidad de aquel beso hasta que solo sus labios se rozaron con sutileza.

Matt: (susurrándole en los labios) Será mejor que volvamos al campus...

Mimí: (algo tímida) No... No quiero volver aún... No quiero que Sora me bombardee con preguntas ni regaños... No tengo ánimos de hablar sobre eso

Matt: ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

Mimí: ¿Puedo... pasar la noche aquí?

El fervor en su rostro se hizo evidente, y Matt lo notó pues la miró con asombro... ¿Acaso Tachikawa le estaba haciendo una propuesta indecorosa o era solo lo que él quería escuchar? No... Claro que no... Movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados y la miró nuevamente...

Matt: ¿Te atreverías a pasar la noche aquí sola? (dijo ingenuo)

Mimí: No... Quiero... quiero que te quedes junto a mí...

Si hace un momento el rostro del rubio se había tornado rojo, ahora los tomates eran pálidos comparados con él. Sintió como sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su respiración a hacerse más pesada... Abrió suavemente los labios para decir algo, pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su boca... No... Mimí no era así de atrevida, solo era su imaginación, ella quería sentirse protegida, y a su lado sabía que lo estaría...

Matt: Está... está bien...


	9. Malos entendidos

Abrió sus ojos a duras penas, le ardían, haber llorado toda la noche dejó secuelas en ella, y con su tersa piel blanca se hacían más evidentes. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, y el frío que se colaba en el galpón le estaba congelando los huesos... _  
_Se acomodó un poco en el sofá donde se durmió y allí lo vio, Ishida dormía profundamente, recostado a lo largo del sofá, incómodamente sentado con su cuello torcido, una de sus piernas sobre el sofá mientras que la otra reposaba en el suelo para que Mimí se acomodara sobre él. La castaña se sorprendió cuando vio como el muchacho intentaba acogerla entre sus brazos y entregarle un poco de su calor mientras ella dormía profundamente apoyando su cabeza en el abdomen de Matt. Fue inevitable que sus mejillas, o más bien, su rostro entero se tiñeran de color rojo.  
Sintió como un móvil comenzó a sonar, Yamato se removió por el molesto ruido, y Mimí apretó los ojos para simular que aún dormía.

Dejó de "abrazar" a la castaña para llevar sus manos a su rostro y refregarlo para levantarse de allí con cuidado de no despertarla. Dio un par de pasos y tomó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta que estaba arrojada en el suelo.

Matt: (bostezando) ¿Bueno?

Tai: ¿Dónde demonios estás?

Matt: (Se rascó la cabeza) ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Tai: Sora está aquí llorando desesperada, Mimí anoche no llegó a dormir y nadie sabe de su paradero... ¿Tienes alguna idea Ishida?

Matt: ¿Por qué yo debería saber dónde está esa niña? No soy su guardaespaldas...

Tai: Yamato no es momento de bromas, realmente estamos preocupados, sabes que Mimí es muy delicada... y ¿Si le pasó algo? Demonios, ni siquiera lo quiero imaginar... Ese imbécil de Usui apagó su móvil y no se ha aparecido por el campus para preguntarle

Matt: (suspiró cansino) Relájate Kamiya, está conmigo...

Tai: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué le hiciste a Mimí? ¡Y por qué no me avisaste antes! No te imaginas lo intranquilo que estaba, Sora está hecha un nudo de nervios y tú sin decir nada... ¿Me puedes explicar por qué están juntos?

Matt: No... La llevaré al campus apenas despierte... No me entrometeré en sus asuntos, será mejor que ustedes hablen con ella...

Tai: Que coraje me das Ishida... Te pasas la noche con ella y hablas como si fuera de lo más normal. ¿No te das cuenta lo grave que fue este asunto? Mimí no llegó a dormir anoche, nadie sabía dónde diablos se encontraba, su móvil estaba apagado, y tú ocultando la información...

Matt: Basta Taichi ¿No eres su mejor amigo? Deberías estar al tanto de las cosas que hace esa mocosa. Si no les dijo nada no es mi problema, así que no me vuelvas a hablar de esa forma. Además para evitarte malos entendidos, entre ella y yo no existe ni existirá nada, solo le estaba haciendo un favor, sabes que no la soporto...

Tai: Como sea, te espero en una hora aquí.

Cortó la llamada con Taichi y arrojó su móvil sobre su chaqueta. Cuando se volteó a ver a Mimí, deseo tragarse todas las palabras que le dijo al moreno... Mimí se encontraba sentada en el sofá con la cabeza gacha y un semblante de tristeza...  
Abrió sus hermosos orbes como plato y su respiración se entre cortó, no quería referirse a ella de esa manera, no después de que ella le declaró sus sentimientos y él la besó... Solo quería evitar que Taichi pensara mal sobre él y lo culpara sobre _quizás qué cosa _hicieron la noche anterior.

Matt: (nervioso) Mimí... yo... ¿Qué fue lo que oíste?

Mimí: Lo suficiente para saber que solo me estabas _haciendo un favor... _

Matt: No, Mimí, no me refería a eso solo que yo... Tai... Y estaba... yo...

Mimí: (lo miró) No, no me des explicaciones... ¿Puedes llevarme al campus?

Matt: (agachó su mirada) Está bien...

El viaje se había vuelto incómodo, Yamato apretaba con fuerza el volante y trataba de concentrarse en el camino, pero no lo lograba, no después de las duras palabras que le dijo a Taichi sobre Mimí, no quería hacerlo, estaba arrepentido, la castaña realmente le gustaba, pero no quería darle explicaciones a su amigo sobre la razón de que pasaron la noche juntos.

_Pensamiento (Matt): Diablos, ahora como arreglaré la situación con Mimí... Si le digo la verdad no me creerá... Maldito Taichi si no fuera un pervertido quizás no tendría que excusarme con mentiras... me las va a pagar... pero primero... Necesito hablar con ella._

Aparcó su coche en el estacionamiento del campus. Mimí iba con la cabeza gacha, desde que salieron del galpón no lo miró en ningún momento, y eso lo estaba torturando.

Matt: Sora está en nuestro cuarto, está preocupada ¿No quieres ir a hablar con ella?

Mimí: No. Yo... solo quiero ir a mi dormitorio...

Matt: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Mimí: (sonrió cínicamente) No te preocupes, ya hiciste suficiente por mí, no quiero seguir molestándote

Matt: (la tomó del brazo) No Mimí, tu no me molestas... solo que yo... yo no podía...

Mimí: Tranquilo, te entiendo, sé que no me soportas y solo lo hiciste porque te di lástima... Mejor, olvidemos todo lo que pasó ¿Sí?

Matt: No... (Agachó la mirada) Lo lamento, no quería que escucharas eso, ni siquiera sé porque lo dije... Solo para que Taichi no me culpara de algo que no hicimos...

Mimí: No quieras excusarte Yamato porque no creo tu falso arrepentimiento, siempre has hablado así de mí, no entiendo porque ahora te lamentas... Por favor suéltame, quiero ir a mi dormitorio

Matt: (la soltó) Está bien...

Vio como la castaña se dio la vuelta, sin dedicarle una sonrisa, ni siquiera una mirada... Lo había arruinado con ella, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, no después de que al fin la había besado.  
Espero a perderla de su vista para caminar hacia su dormitorio, estaba cansado y necesitaba pensar en qué demonios haría ahora por ella.

Tai: (lo tomó del cuello) ¿Dónde está Mimí?

Matt: Acabo de cruzar la puerta y ya me estás amenazando, compórtate Kamiya

Tai: Te hice una pregunta y no la volveré a repetir

Matt: (bufó) Se fue a su dormitorio, dijo que estaba cansada

Tai: ¿Qué diablos le hiciste Ishida?

Matt: ¿Por qué desconfías de mí? Mejor ve a hablar con ella y no pierdas el tiempo conmigo

Sora: Chicos basta, Mimí ya llegó, está sana y salva... Tai suelta a Matt, si él dijo que la ayudó debemos creerle, es nuestro amigo ¿no?

Tai: (se dio la vuelta) Deberías haber llamado anoche, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos

Matt: Ese no es mi problema ¿Qué idea tendría yo que Tachikawa no le aviso a nadie de su paradero?

Tai: (bufó) Mejor iré a hablar con ella

Matt: Y así dejas de fastidiarme a mí...

Taichi rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación seguido por Sora.  
A penas cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Matt se recostó sobre su cama mirando el tejado, mientras de vez en cuando revolvía su cabello, como si así fuera posible que las ideas brotaran en su cabeza.

_Pensando (Matt): "Que mierda hice para merecer esto... Todo estaba tan bien, terminó con ese imbécil, dejó que la consolara, me dijo que la confundía, me besó y yo lo único que hice fue mandar todo por un tubo... Soy el idiota más grande del universo... Taichi me las pagará, por su culpa, por su estúpida insistencia de culparme hablé sin pensar, la lastimé y me arrepiento de dañar a Mimí... prometí que la protegería y la cuidaría, y creo que estoy haciendo lo contrario...Tachikawa debe odiarme, si no hago algo al respecto... perderé esta oportunidad"_

Apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras cubría su rostro. Se sentó en la cama y miró sutilmente la habitación. Taichi había ordenado, quizás fue Sora quién lo hizo. Se levantó y tomó su guitarra, la apoyó en sus piernas y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran con sensualidad por las cuerdas, mientras una melodía que rondaba en su cabeza se iba componiendo.

Entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Si la noche anterior se sentía confundida, ahora su cabeza y su corazón estaban peor que en la segunda guerra mundial. Por una parte no se arrepentía de declarar sus sentimientos a Yamato, después de todo, él parecía corresponderle, pero por otra, el chico se había comportado como un verdadero idiota, como cuando sales con alguien y no te llama al día siguiente y pasas toda la tarde esperando que el teléfono suene. Las palabras de Matt nunca le habían dolido tanto como ahora, sabía que él pensaba mal de ella, que detestaba su actitud y que no la soportaba y sabía vivir con eso, pero ahora, fue diferente, porque ella lo sentía diferente. Creyó por un segundo que el rubio sentía lo mismo por ella, pero al parecer solo fue por lástima, porque él la vio vulnerable y solo quería tranquilizarla, porque quizás callándola con un beso dejaría de decir tantas estupideces... Se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua del cual no sabía cómo salir.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había suspirado, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y un efusivo Taichi entró en la habitación.

Tai: ¿Dónde estabas Mimí?

Mimí: (sentándose en la cama) ¿Eh? Pues... ¿Qué acaso Ishida no te contó?

Tai: Dijo que no se entrometería ¿Me dirás o no?

Sora: Tai basta por favor, dijiste que no la presionarías

Tai: ¡Tú estabas tanto o más preocupada que yo! Es mi mejor amiga, es normal que reaccione así...

Sora: Pero no eres su padre... (Se sentó junto a Mimí) ¿Estás bien?

Mimí: Si, lamento preocuparlos, mi móvil se apagó y no tenía como avisar...

Tai: (se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la puerta) ¿Del teléfono de Ishida?

Mimí: Lo de Yamato fue de improvisto, además lo olvidé ¿Sí? Deja de regañarme Taichi

Tai: (suspiró) Lo siento... ¿Puedes explicarnos que pasó ayer que terminaste con Matt?

Mimí: (Agachó la mirada) No... Solo... solo quería pedirles perdón por no creer lo que me decían, Usui sí era un idiota y yo fui una estúpida al creerle, Yamato solo apareció en el momento indicado para ayudarme pero nada más que eso...

Tai: Lo voy a matar, te juro que lo voy a matar

Sora: Basta Tai, no lo vale...

Tai: ¡Le hizo daño a Mimí! ¿Cómo me dices que no lo vale?

Mimí: No Taichi, de verdad basta, no me hizo nada, logré reaccionar a tiempo, por favor cálmate que me estás desesperando, estoy bien y eso es lo que importaba ¿no?

Tai: (se agachó frente a ella) Eres muy especial para mi preciosa, siempre te protegeré, eres mi hermanita

Mimí: (le sonrió) y tú mi hermanote

Tai acarició su cabello y se despidió, en el momento que cerró la puerta Mimí bufó cansada.

Sora: ¿Ahora sí me dirás que fue lo que pasó?

Mimí: ¡Fue horrible Sora! No quería preocupar a Taichi por eso intenté guardar la compostura, pero no aguanto más... (Sollozó)

Sora: (la abrazó) Tranquila, ya pasó... Cuéntame que te hizo ese idiota y cómo fue que terminaste con Matt...

Mimí comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido, de la misma manera que se lo habló a Yamato, esta vez pudo contenerse un poco de explotar en llanto, ya ni siquiera le quedaban más lágrimas que botar...

Mimí: Y luego... luego él me besó (se cubrió el rostro avergonzada)

Sora: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano!

Mimí: No te alegres tanto que aún no termino... Luego, no recuerdo bien ni cómo, pero desperté sobre él, claro, de una manera _apropiada_ (se sonrojó) pero... luego cuando lo llamó Taichi... (Agachó la mirada y nuevamente se deprimió) Ishida dijo que solo me estaba haciendo un favor, que no me soportaba, y allí me di cuenta que me correspondió solo por lástima...

Sora: ¿De verdad dijo eso? Lo siento pero no logré escuchar bien la conversación que tuvieron por teléfono... Vaya... Pero estaba segura que Yama si tenía sentimientos por ti...

Mimí: Al parecer no, solo lo hizo para contenerme y tranquilizarme, no porque lo quisiera... Por un momento hasta creí que Ishida era el indicado, pero luego de esta mañana, borre todo tipo de pensamiento posible sobre _eso_...

Sora: no te rindas tan fácil, Yamato es muy tímido, quizás de verdad lo hizo para persuadir a Taichi, sabes cómo es de sobreprotector contigo y tal vez no quería que pensara mal sobre ustedes o más aún, que se molestara con él porque interpretó mal las cosas...

Mimí: No lo sé, realmente es la primera vez que me duele la forma en que Yamato se refiere a mi...

Sora: Porque te gusta...

Mimí: ¡Claro que no! Solo, solo estoy confundida... además, no puedo fijarme en él, no tenemos nada en común, no nos complementamos en nada, yo siempre soñé con un príncipe y él ni siquiera se asemeja a uno... Quizás solo me confundí porque él demostró preocupación por mí, y me dio mucha tranquilidad estar con él, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. No sé en qué momento creí tener un sentimiento por él, pero luego de su rechazo, quiero borrarlo, porque él y yo no podemos estar juntos. Ishida no puede darme una vida de cuentos de hadas porque su visión y la mía son completamente diferentes, además él es muy frío y arrogante, yo necesito un chico que sea atento y cumpla todos mis caprichos...

Sora: Mimí, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que quizás son tan diferentes que se complementan a la perfección? Su frialdad se puede apagar con tu calidez, todo su orgullo lo dejaría por complacer tus caprichos, su faceta de _solitario _se esfumaría porque querrá pasar tiempo contigo... Matt es muy dulce y preocupado, solo debes darle una oportunidad...

Mimí: ¿Después de lo que dijo sobre mí? Lo dudo...

Sora: Matt es un buen chico, estoy segura que lo dijo para evitar malos entendidos Mimí, no seas terca y háblalo con él...

Mimí: ¡No quiero! Te aseguro que esta confusión que siento se me pasará en unos días si lo evito...

Sora: No seas tan infantil, afronta tus sentimientos y no trates de huir de ellos, porque tarde o temprano te jugarán una mala pasada...

Mimí: ¿Tú crees?

Sora: Estoy segura que si hablas con Matt de lo sucedido podrás aclarar tus sentimientos...

Mimí: Me da algo de miedo... No quiero estar con Ishida ¡Él no puede gustarme!

Sora: Uno nunca elige a quien querer solo... solo lo siente... No debe ser tan malo querer a Ishida ¿No?

Mimí: Claro que si es malo ¿Cómo querer a alguien que no es capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos? ¿A alguien tan reservado y misterioso?

Sora: Eso tu misma debes descubrirlo, quizás, una vez que lo comprendas lo querrás con todos sus defectos y virtudes y no te importará en lo más mínimo ese tipo de actitudes que tiene Matt... Estoy segura que una vez que solucionen todo, tan solo mirándolo a los ojos descubrirás hasta el secreto más profundo que oculta...

Mimí: Que poética eres...

Sora: Lo sé, me inspiré... Pero va, te deseo suerte (le guiñó el ojo)

Mimí: A veces odio que tengas la razón... está bien... lo intentaré... solo... solo dame tiempo

Cerró los ojos y suspiró agotada, Sora tenía razón, no podía entender a Matt si no hablaba primero por él... quizás después de todo, él si la correspondería y lo que pasó con Taichi fue solo un mal entendido... Solo debía darse los ánimos para enfrentarlo...


	10. De sentimientos aclarados

Los días pasaron sin novedad, un par de veces se cruzaron en el campus, pero ella lo evitaba, a toda costa evitaba tener que enfrentarlo, aún no estaba lista, sus sentimientos no eran claros y no era el momento apropiado para hablar con él, tenía miedo, por primera vez se sentía intimidada y diminuta frente a él, al muchacho que le estaba quitando el sueño. Se negó mil veces que era un capricho, que solo se confundió por un momento, pero ya no podía seguir evitando lo obvio.  
Lo peor era seguir asistiendo a la misma clase. Verlo allí, tan callado y aislado del resto de sus compañeros, era un martirio tener que cruzar a su lado, con la mirada gacha para no volver a perderse en esos profundos orbes como el océano. Era la primera en llegar, y la primera en irse, descolocando aún más al pobre de Ishida, quien solo quería acercarse y ofrecerle una disculpa.

_Matt (pensando): No la culpo, después del incidente de hace un par de semanas es más que obvio que no quiera dirigirme la palabra... pero... su indiferencia duele._

Día jueves, 6to periodo, una muchacha castaña escribía sin ánimos los apuntes dictados por el maestro. Había perdido la cuenta de los suspiros que expulsaba.  
La noche anterior se la había pasado en desvelo para rendir un examen el primer periodo, estaba agotada, solo quería que terminara esa clase para al fin poder ir a descansar.

Maestro: Muchachos, para el trabajo final, necesitaré que, las mismas parejas otorgadas desde un comienzo compongan una canción en conjunto, aplicando todas las técnicas enseñadas durante el curso...

_Mimí (pensando): demonios, lo que me faltaba, llevo semanas ignorando a Ishida y ahora deberé componer una canción con él... mi suerte no puede ir peor... no valió la pena todo lo que he evitado hablar con él si ahora se me ha obligado a hacerlo..._

Maestro: ok entonces con eso finalizo la clase, deberán presentarse dentro de dos semanas, que tengan un buen día muchachos.

Guardó sus cosas con dificultad, aún recriminándose el "por qué" los dioses conspiraban en su contra. Bufó un millón de veces pero a la vez agradecía que ese día eterno llegara a su fin.

Matt: hey...

Esa voz sensualmente ronca que hacía días no escuchaba, retumbó en sus oídos haciendo que su cuerpo se electrizara por completo. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza dispuesta a seguir su plan de ignorarlo y marcharse, se levantó de su silla con la mirada en el piso, alcanzó a dar dos pasos pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo.

Matt: Evítame todo lo que quieras, ya no me interesa, necesitamos hablar sobre este trabajo

Mimí: (agachando la mirada) ¿Podemos hablar luego? Tengo cosas que hacer

Matt: Mimí (suspiró) perdón ¿sí? Perdón por lo que pasó hace unas semanas atrás, tienes todo el derecho a detestarme, pero eso no quita el hecho que seamos compañeros y debamos trabajar juntos

Mimí: Ishida... de verdad estoy cansada quiero ir a mi dormitorio... Te envío un texto, un mail, señales de humo, lo que sea para hablar sobre esto, pero ahora no ¿ok?

Matt: (la soltó bruscamente) ¿Y cuando quieres hablar? Ya me tienes harto con tu actitud tan infantil Mimí ¡llevas semanas evitándome!

Mimí: (lo miró extrañada) Pero... él trabajo acaban de darlo...

Matt: No te hagas la idiota que sabes que ya no me refiero a eso... ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?

Mimí: ¿Perdón? ¿Quién te crees tú para tratarme así? Ishida no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, necesito volver a mi dormitorio

Esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio, miro hacia el tejado, tomó una bocanada de aire y se paró frente a ella sujetándola de ambas manos.

Matt: no te irás de aquí hasta que me des una explicación... Sé que dije cosas sin pensar, te ofendí y hasta te lastimé, pero no fue mi intención hacerlo ¡Sabes como es Taichi con esos temas! ¿Por qué demonios te has comportado así conmigo, eh Tachikawa?

Mimí: (tratando de zafarse) ¡Ishida me estás lastimando!

Matt: (ejerciendo más presión) ¡Respóndeme!

Mimí: ¡Porque me enamoré de ti!

Ni ella pudo asimilar lo que había dicho, aprovechando la impresión de Matt se soltó de su agarre y llevó las manos a su rostro para cubrirlo antes de que él descubriera como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, soltó un pequeño sollozo y salió corriendo del salón, dejando a un aún más confundido Yamato allí.

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre uno de los pupitres tras él, paso sus manos por su rostro una y mil veces tratando de entender la reacción de Mimí... Ok ¿Ella realmente estaba enamorada? ¿Por esa razón lo ha estado evitando? O simplemente lo dijo para que él la soltara... todo era tan confuso, pero esta vez... esta vez no se iba a quedar así...

* * *

Sentía como su corazón latía tan fuerte que se le saldría del pecho. Corrió y corrió a través del campus, mientras un par de suaves lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos.  
En un principio su plan era llegar a su dormitorio y dormir quizás hasta la semana siguiente, pero luego del encuentro con Ishida sus pies la guiaban a quizás que dirección.  
Se detuvo, se detuvo al fin tras la facultad de arquitectura. Últimamente ese lugar se había hecho perfecto para pensar.  
Se sentó en la pequeña banca frente al gran y tranquilo paisaje, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y limpió esas pequeñas lágrimas.

_Mimí (pensando): Soy una idiota... ¡Soy una real idiota! (Llevó una mano a su pecho) ¿Ahora qué haré con lo de Ishida? Si ya era una tortura evitarlo mientras él sabía que yo lo quería, ahora será mucho peor luego de lo que le dije... Nunca quise fijarme en él, Ishida no es para mí... Aunque... Sora tiene razón, uno no elige a quien querer..._

Se recostó un poco en la banca mientras hurgaba en su bolso hasta hallar una caja de cigarrillos, sacó uno y lo colocó en sus labios para encenderlo, y dejó que de a poco el humo ahogara sus problemas.  
Cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta que alguien de a poco se acercaba a ella...

Tai: ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

Mimí: (dio un respingo) Taichi... como... ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Tai: (se encogió de hombros) No lo sabía, cuando quiero estar solo vengo acá y pues... te encontré

Mimí: ah... (Agachó la cabeza)

Tai: ¿Pasó algo?

Mimí: Nada importante... ¿Te sientas a mi lado?

Tai: Claro que si...

Era la persona que mejor la conocía, sabía que Mimí ocultaba algo y no quería decírselo. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha.

Tai: ¿Ya me dirás que te pasa?

Mimí: De verdad no es nada Taichi, no te preocupes

Tai: Tu problema se llama Ishida Yamato ¿no?

Mimí: (suspiró) Como crees... Estás loco

Tai: No, pero al menos el problema de Ishida eres tú

Mimí: (se enderezó para mirarlo mejor) ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tai: Yo no tendría que estar contándote esto, si Matt se entera me mataría pero... Ya no soporto verlo así, y sé que en parte tengo yo la culpa...

Mimí: No te estoy entendiendo...

Tai: (suspiró) Mimí, a Yamato le gustas, y mucho... desde... desde hace ya tiempo atrás y sé que fui yo quien ocasionó que tú lo estés ignorando, sabes que él es un cabezota y que dice las cosas sin pensarlas dos veces, pero... pero él te quiere, nunca se atrevería a hacerte daño, y no sabes lo mal que la ha pasado por decir esas cosas tan feas sobre ti, pero yo lo estaba presionando y...

Mimí: (lo interrumpió) no sigas... Que Yamato haya dicho eso sobre mí, es porque lo pensaba, nadie habla cosas sin razón

Tai: No seas tan infantil Meems, no eres la única que lo está pasando mal, sí, fue feo lo que dijo pero no significa que lo sienta, además él te estaba protegiendo... ya me contó todo sobre ese día... Él, jamás había hecho algo así por otra persona, jamás se había preocupado tanto por alguien como por ti, es mi mejor amigo... y nunca lo había visto así de idiota por ti...

Mimí: No lo sé, estoy confundida... ¡No quiero enamorarme de él! Ya lo hice y siento que es un error...

Tai: ¿Tan malo es quererlo?

Mimí: No, no es eso pero... somos... somos tan diferentes... ¿Cómo podría estar con alguien así? Todo lo contrario a lo que siempre me he fijado en alguien... Nunca podremos congeniar, nunca estaremos de acuerdo con elegir una película, ni un lugar donde comer que nos guste a ambos, jamás me acompañaría al centro comercial, yo no serviría para esperarlo mil horas después de un ensayo... ¡Qué tipo de regalos se le da a alguien así en un aniversario!

Tai: ¿Te das cuenta que te estás complicando por estupideces? (Sonrió y posó su mano sobre la de Mimí) Cuando se quiere a una persona, dejas de lado todo lo superficial, las preocupaciones y los problemas, a veces hasta lo físico, y te centras solo en lo que estás dispuesto a hacer por ella. Lo único que deseas es ver esa sonrisa que solo tú sabes provocar, leer esos textos inesperados antes de dormir o a penas despiertas, saber que esa persona solo piensa en ti y en nadie más que en ti, verla fuera de tu salón cuando terminan las clases diciéndote "te extrañé", que aparezca de la nada en tu puerta con una pizza y películas para la velada más melosa de tu vida... Detalles tan pequeños pero que te hacen olvidar todo a tu alrededor...

Mimí: (mirándolo extrañada) ¿Desde cuando eres tan dramático?

Tai: (suspiró) No fastidies, solo... solo entiéndeme

Mimí: Si entiendo lo que me quieres decir Taichi pero... es que Ishida y yo... no...

Tai: Si aún no te convences en darle una oportunidad... ten...

Metió la mano a su bolsillo y de él sacó un trozo de papel arrugado.

Tai: Es de Ishida... me imagino que sabrás para quién va dirigida la letra... Debo volver a mis clases, nos vemos pronto y... espero tomes una buena decisión...

* * *

Caminó hacia una dirección en particular, mientras su cabeza lo torturaba con pensamientos sobre ella... Se recostó en una de las paredes cercanas mientras que masajeaba con su mano su tabique, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su situación.  
Mimí lo volvía loco, pero ahora estaba colmando su paciencia. Esa muchacha se creía con el derecho de confundirlo, besarlo, ignorarlo, decirle que lo amaba... ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Enviaría a "tipos malos" que lo maten y arrojen su cuerpo al río para no verlo más? Se había hecho dueña de todos los sentimientos de Yamato, los manipulaba a su antojo ¿y él? Ya no sabía que hacer...

Sora: ¿Yamato?

Matt: (levantó su mirada) eh.. Hola

Sora: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Matt: No tengo la menor idea...

Miró a su alrededor cayendo en cuenta de donde estaba... Frente a él, la puerta de la habitación de Sora y... Mimí

Sora: ¿Buscas a Mimí?

Matt: (hizo una mueca de disgusto) Al parecer... si

Sora: (Abrió la puerta) Creo que aún no vuelve ¿No estabas en clase tú con ella?

Matt: Se arrancó... una vez más...

Sora: Entiendo... Aún no se atreve a enfrentarte

Matt: ¿Qué dijiste?

Sora: Nada pero... Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar...

Matt: Lo que menos necesito ahora son sermones, ya me es suficiente con lo que me dijo Mimí para que me sigan torturando

Sora: (sorprendida) ¿Qué te dijo?

Matt: Que... (sonrojó) que se... ella... yo... ella se enam... enamoró de mi

Sora: ¡Te lo dijo al fin!

Matt: ¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Esto... esto no es una broma?

Sora: ¿Cómo crees? Llevo semanas convenciéndola que hable contigo sobre lo que sentía y que al fin aclara su confusión, pensé que te había estado evitando pero al final lo soltó

Matt: Más que soltarlo, me lo escupió en la cara... y luego... y luego salió corriendo

Sora: (Se dejó caer en su cama) Mimí nunca madurará, deberías saberlo

Matt: ¿Y qué debo hacer entonces? Si ya me confesó lo que sentía hace un tiempo, y luego me ignoró ¿Qué pretende ahora?

Sora: ¿Sabes que con Mimí hay que tener una paciencia infinita, cierto? Le costó mucho darse cuenta que te quería, y creo que aún no está convencida de que su corazón es quien manda en estos momentos...

Matt: ¿Y lo que yo siento? ¿Acaso no le importa escucharme? ¿O lo que tuve que pasar mientras ella me ignoraba?

Sora: Lo sé Matt, pero no creas que Mimí es egoísta, solo es un poco... testaruda

Matt: (arqueó una ceja) ¿Un poco?

Sora: Ok, muy testaruda... Matt... ¿Qué sientes tú por ella?

Se sentó en la cama de Mimí, aprovechando que ella no estaba, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y suspiró agobiado, ni siquiera Taichi le había hecho esa pregunta, ni él se lo había cuestionado desde aquel día, le gustaba, eso era claro, pero eso era cuando Mimí no lo sabía, cuando Mimí no lo había besado, ahora era todo aún más confuso.

Matt: Creí que me gustaba... o al menos eso pensaba hasta hace unas semanas cuando bueno... tu sabes... "pasó"... Ahora, no dejo de pensar en ella y eso me está matando, siento que quiero protegerla con aún más ganas, mirarla y olvidar todo lo que pasó, poder besarla sin sentir culpa, explicarle que todo lo que dije fue un error, y que jamás pensaría así de ella, que solo tengo cosas buenas para referirme a Mimí... Me está volviendo loco...

Sora: ¿Te enamoraste de Mimí?

Matt: Eso me temo...

Sora: ¿Se lo dirás?

Matt: ¿Qué consigo con eso? Si se lo digo huirá una vez más y ahí si que la perderé... Mejor... mejor dejemos todo como esta ¿sí? Después de todo, Mimí no insistirá con eso, lo olvidará y yo puedo vivir así

Sora: ¿Realmente te rindes así de fácil? Después de que sabes que ella siente lo mismo que tu ¿No harás nada al respecto?

Matt: ¿Y qué diablos puedo hacer Sora? Si ella no quiere estar conmigo y ya me lo dijo...

Mimí: ¿Interrumpo algo?

La puerta se abrió suavemente dejando entrar a una tímida castaña. Ambos muchachos se levantaron de sus lugares con cara de sorpresa al tener en frente a la persona de quien estaban hablando. El rostro de Yamato se tiñó de color carmesí en 5 segundos.

Sora: ¿Hace cuánto estás allí?

Mimí: (Se encogió de hombros) Acabo de entrar, no se preocupen, no escuché nada...

Sora: Bueno... yo... debo ir por unos libros a la biblioteca...

Matt: ¡Te acompaño!

Sora: No te preocupes (le guiñó el ojo) espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida

Sora sonrió y miró a Mimí quién no entendía nada, se volteó y cerró la puerta tras ella dejando a ambos chicos solos en el dormitorio. Mimí no se había percatado de ese detalle, pues se había volteado hacia el escritorio para buscar un libro.

Matt: (aclarándose la garganta) Hey...

Mimí: (se volteó) Pensé que habías ido con Sora

Matt: No...

Mimí: Eh bueno yo... yo tengo que... tengo que ir a...

Matt: ¿Qué excusa me darás ahora?

Mimí: (agachó la mirada) Ninguna...

Metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó el mismo papel que Taichi le había entregado hace unas horas atrás, sus mejillas se habían tornado rosas y sus ojos vidriosos, extendió su mano y le entregó el papel a Yamato, quien lo miró con asombro...

Matt: ¿Por qué tienes esto tú?

Mimí: Da lo mismo las razones... pero... gracias a esto pude entenderte y... entenderme

Matt: ¿A qué te refieres?

Mimí: Creo que fui muy egoísta al pensar en que solo yo estaba confundida, pero no me di cuenta hasta ahora que te estaba haciendo daño con mi indiferencia... Quise creer que era algo pasajero, que quizás en unos días olvidaría lo que siento y no era más que un capricho por que fuiste la primera persona que realmente se interesó por mis sentimientos y no por superficialidades... Pero... no fue así, y mientras más pasan los días... siento... siento que más te quiero, Ishida.

Matt: ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Mimí: (sonrojó) Creo... creo que sí...

Matt: Ya veo... (Se volteó)

Mimí: (miró extrañada) ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

Matt: Que quieres que te diga, Tachikawa... Desde que me di cuenta que me gustabas no he dejado de pensar en ti y tu lo único que hacías era alejarme, intenté ser amable contigo y tratarte como nadie lo había hecho, te protegí sin esperar nada a cambio y tú solo me trataste como si fuera un fastidio en tu vida, intenté mil veces acercarme a ti y remediar mis errores pero tu indiferencia me estaba torturando...

Mimí: (agachó la cabeza) Ya veo...

Matt: Pero (se volteó para quedar frente a ella) Eso no quita el hecho de que mis sentimientos sean por ti... Quizás me arrepienta mil veces el decirte esto pero... Estoy enamorado de ti, Tachikawa

Mimí: ¿Por qué tendrías que arrepentirte por corresponderme?

Matt: Porque me temo que desde ahora tendré que tener infinita paciencia y soportar cada día a una molesta, caprichosa e infantil "princesita" y al mismo tiempo complacerla y mimarla

Mimí: Yama... eres... eres un tonto

Le sonrió tímidamente al momento en que se acercaba ella y tomaba su mano con delicadeza para besarla... Los ojos de Mimí se habían tornado vidriosos, pero esta vez, no eran lágrimas de tristeza. Dejó que sus dedos se encontraran con los de él y se unieran, mientras apoyaba dulcemente su frente en el pecho de Yamato y él con su mano libre acariciaba su cabello, al fin, se había atrevido a aclarar sus sentimientos... y no podía sentirse mejor.

* * *

**Aclaración: la canción que Taichi le entregó a Mimí, es la misma que Yamato escribió en el capítulo 4.**


	11. Juntos, al fin

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente frente a sus ojos, no se habían dado cuenta en qué momento se encontraban frente al salón interpretando la tonada que Yamato había escrito para ella, pero esta vez, la cantaban los dos... Juntos.

Ya habían pasado varios meses, dentro de unos días deberían abandonar la universidad para volver a sus casas por las navidades.

_"¿Cómo fue que me convencí de estar con él? Después de aquel "encuentro" en mi habitación, Yama no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, me enviaba cada día un mensaje preguntándome si en verdad lo estaba soñando ¡Es tan adorable! Tuvimos varias citas, y debo admitir que las primeras fueron un desastre, no porque Yama hiciera algo mal, si no que nos conocíamos hace suficiente tiempo como para intentar "conocernos", sabíamos nuestros gustos, diferencias por lo que resultaba monótono, al final terminábamos en su habitación rentando una película y comienzo pizza, era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo, claro, si él era mi compañía._

_Taichi no podía creer que al fin decidiéramos intentarlo, Sora casi se me echa a llorar en los brazos porque al fin estábamos juntos ¡Que cursis! Pero son las personas que más quiero en el mundo, y las personas que me han apoyado desde el principio hasta el final.  
Ya llevamos unos meses de noviazgo ¿Quieren saber cómo se me propuso?  
Habíamos ido a un recital de una banda local que a Yama le encantaba, no era de mis grupos favoritos pero al menos conocía la música y me agradaba. Me llenó el corazón verlo tan feliz, coreando sus canciones, cantándome al oído, se me erizaba la piel, creo que una de las cosas que siempre estaré enamorada de Yamato es de su voz... En fin, luego del concierto Yama me llevó a comer sushi y antes de volver al campus, se desvió del camino hacia un hermoso mirador donde se veía toda la ciudad, estaba realmente maravillada con la escena, tanto así que miraba embobada ignorando todo a mi alrededor. Yama se apoyó en su motocicleta mientras yo estaba de espaldas a él viendo el paisaje, me abrazaba por la cintura y se acercó a mi oído para preguntármelo, la verdad, es que al principio quedé en shock, no conocía esa faceta tan romántica de Ishida pero !juro que me encanta! No tuve el valor para responder en seguida, y creo que lo asusté, porque lo escuché suspirar varias veces rendido. Cuando comenzó a soltar el agarre de mi cintura entré en pánico ¡Quería responderle que sí pero no reaccionaba! Así que me voltee y tomé su rostro entre mis manos para besarlo, fue el mejor beso de mi vida, creo que dio por hecho mi respuesta porque desde ese momento no soltó mi mano nunca más.  
Yamato jamás ha perdido los detalles conmigo, me ha escrito canciones, ensayamos juntos, generalmente almorzamos con los chicos, pero por las noches caminamos de la mano por el campus bajo la luz de la luna. Salimos al cine, a bailar, a recitales, diablos, él es increíble, no puedo creer lo que me perdía por caprichosa, pero como dice el dicho "Nadie elige a su amor, ni el momento, ni el lugar" Yo no elegí quererlo, ni cuando, ni en qué momento, pero doy infinitas gracias de hacerlo, estar enamorada es lo mejor del mundo."_

Mimí.

_"Ahora me encontraba allí, conduciendo su coche, porque esta vez, no podía viajar a la casa de mis padres en mi motocicleta, no si ella pasaría las festividades con nosotros y su montaña de equipaje era más alta que mi moto.  
De vez en cuando giraba mi rostro para verla como dormía, y esa sonrisa de bobo volvía a aparecer una vez más, como siempre que la miraba, me encantaba hacerlo, examinaba sus detalles, creía conocer su rostro de memoria, sus manos, sus piernas, cada hebra de su cabello, era uno de mis hobbies favoritos, mirarla.  
Creo que Sora tenía razón cuando me decía que no dejara mis sentimientos de lado, porque si lo hubiera hecho y me hubiera rendido, jamás tendría a la mujer que amo abrazada a mi cuello mientras me besa por todo el rostro, demonios, amo cuando hace eso, amo que sea tan infantil, tan caprichosa, amo su tono de voz cuando dice mi nombre, amo que sea tan sensible y llore con todas las películas que vemos juntos, amo que sea tan preocupada de su imagen, y que siempre se vea tan bien, que siempre se arregle para verme a mí, siempre se arregle para mí. Creo que deberé hacerle un altar a Taichi por enseñarle la canción que escribí para ella, o si no quizás, aun estaría rogándole una oportunidad, o ella seguiría ignorándome, pero ahora, estábamos a minutos de llegar a Hikari Gaoka, a la casa de mis padres, a pasar nuestra primera navidad juntos, como familia, y yo por vez primera con novia... Sí, Mimí era mi novia, y no podía pedir algo mejor en la vida.  
Creo que ahora entiendo cuando la gente anda en las nubes diciendo "lo bonito que es el amor" porque me siento tan idiota como ellos."_

Yamato.

Mimí: (comenzando a despertar) ¿Ya llegamos?

Matt: Quedan solo un par de calles

Se estiró un poco sobre su asiento, y miró atentamente al rubio a su lado.

Matt: ¿Por qué me miras así? (sonrió)

Mimí: Me gusta hacerlo

Matt: Me desconcentras del camino

Sonrió y estiró su mano para entrelazarla con la de ella.

Mimí: ¿Yama?

Matt: ¿mm?

Mimí: ¿En qué momento me fijé en ti?

Matt: Eso deberías saberlo tú

Mimí: (sonrió) Nunca lo sabré pero... que bien que lo hice

Aparcó su coche frente a la casa de los Ishida, para acercarse a la castaña y depositar un dulce beso en sus labios mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Matt: Te amo, Mimí

Mimí: Y yo te amo a ti

**FIN**

* * *

**NdA: **Bueno mis amadas lectoras, esta pequeña historia ha llegado a su fin, es un poco corto, pero se dio a entender mucho, es más bien como un epílogo. Gracias por seguir mi historia, por sus rvws, y las invito a seguir leyendo mis otros fic, infinitas gracias!


End file.
